I Love Rock 'N' Roll-glee edition
by chrolli4life
Summary: Blaine is a player who doesn't believe in love and one day puts on MTV and see's a performer singing and falls hard for the first time. He slowly changes his ways to become the performers equal.
1. Chapter 1

SUN WAS coming through the open yellow and brown curtains and it illuminated a nice size bedroom in wonderful bright colors of oranges and reds. In the center against the wall was a kingsize bed with two lumps in it covered in a white blanket.

Blaine Anderson turned his head to face the clock on his night stand to shut the alarm off, the time on the clock read 8 am.

He sat up in bed and planted his muscular feet on the cold wooded floor, as he was trying to stand he felt a bit tipsy he quickly grabbed on to the night stand with clock on it for support. Once he was steady on his feet he grabbed a bottle of aspirins which were in the nightstands draw and walked slowly and carefully into the bathroom which was inside his bedroom.

Blaine closed the door of the bathroom and walked over to the sink, he put on the faucet and grabbed a paper cup from the cabinet above the sink and poured water in it. He opened the bottle of aspirins, took two out, and he popped them into his mouth, took a sip of water, and swallowed the pills down then he threw the cup away.

Blaine turned around to face the full size mirror that was hanging on the door and that's when he suddenly realized that he was completely naked. He shook his head in confusion, but all it made him want to do was to vomit. He was unsteady on his feet so he took baby steps to the toilet bowl and sat down on the lid of the toilet. He put his head down in his hands to stop the spinning in his head and the terrible headache he was having.

"What the hell happened last night? My head is burning," moaned Blaine in pain.

Blaine closed his eyes and thought about what had occurred the night before.

THE NIGHT BEFORE:

Blaine was at a club in tight, torn, worn out skinny black, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Most people thought he looked like John Travolta in the movie Grease. He was listening to a rock band perform on stage. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, on the stage since he was hanging out by the bar cruising for hot hunks. 

A dark headed with shoulder length hair, tall hunk denim jeans and a v-neck tank top and a navy blue bandana on his head caught Blaine Anderson's eyes.

He down his third shot of Tequila and grabbed his Coors Light and made his way over to the other side of the bar to get closer to the man that he was admiring.

"Hey there, I'm Hunter" said Hunter in a very seductive tone of voice."

Blaine looked at who approached him and it turned out to be the man who he was checking out, if Satan was real it would be him. He was devilishly gorgeous, he was tall around 6 feet tall, with skull tattoo's on his arms and he had a wicked sensual smile.

"Hey yourself, I'm Blaine," said Blaine sexually.

"How's your night been?" asked Hunter

"Pretty good but better now," said Blaine before taking a sip of his beer.

"You're a smooth talker" said Hunter while staring at Blaine's luscious lips as he licked beer off of his top lip.

Blaine moved closer to the stunning man that he now knew was Hunter.

"I'm smooth in other ways as well," said Blaine flirting with Hunter.

"I'm sure you are" said Hunter as he placed a finger down Blaine's chest.

"How about I can make your night even better."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Take me back to your place."

In the hallway of Blaine's apartment, Blaine was trying to get his house key from his pocket; it was difficult to do since sexy and now wild man, Hunter was all over him, he was trying to grab at his crotch.

"Calm down dude" said Blaien with a laugh.

Since Hunter couldn't grab at his crotch he grabbed is ass instead.

"Nice little tight ass you have. I want to be inside of you now!" whispered Hunter in Blaine's left ear then he bit on Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine got the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Once inside Blaine closed and locked the door and Hunter pushed him against the door. He pressed his body against him.

Hunter kicked off his his leather shoes and they went flying somewhere in the living room.

Blaine pushed Hunter against a wall and Hunter pulled on his hair hard and Blaine made grunting noises as if in pure pleasure.  
Hunter tore off Blaine's t-shirt and bent down a bit so he could kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine grabbed Hunter's ass.

"Naughty boy," laughed Hunter wickedly

Hunter licked Blaines's neck then he pulled on Blaine's belt loops and threw him against another wall. They fell against a piece of furniture since it felt like cushion Blaine believed it to be the couch and they both fell on the floor. They couldn't stop touching each other while on the floor. They even went at it with their mouths and tongues.

Hunter got up from the floor he grabbed Blaine up from the floor and pushed him against the same wall. He turned around so that his ass was rubbing up against Blaine's crotch.

"Maybe let you fuck me instead you seem to be packing some meat"whispered Hunter.

Blaine some how was able to unzip Hunter's denim jeans he pulled them off but it was a struggle and both laughed. Hunter's underwear then followed his jeans.  
Hunter even though in an aroused state he was able to notice the door to the bedroom and pulled on Blaine's belt loops as he made his way towards the bedroom with Blaine right beside him. Hunter practically threw Blaine in his room and slammed the door shut with his bare foot. The door cracked slightly from how hard it was closed.

He went on his knees and pulled down Blaine's pants as he slipped his sneakers off then he stepped out of his jeans as he did a condom packet fell out his pocket.

"Naughty, naughty boy" said Hunter playfully as he noticed the condom on the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the bed.Hunter bent down and grabbed Blaines's pants then he threw them and they landed on a chair his cell phone fell out of his pants pocket and landed on the floor.

Hunter grabbed Blaine's hands and threw him on the bed and the bed made a squeaking noise. He took his bandana off his head then he took Blaine's arms and tied them to the bedpost then he grabbed the condom and placed it on the night stand then he climbed on top of Blaine.

While on top of Blaine he took his shirt off and threw it, it landed on top of a lamp. He rubbed his slightly haired chest against Blaine's bare chest.

"You're wild and kinky," moaned Blaine "I like it," said Blaine with a smile.

"Uh, uh no talking or I'll have to give you a spanking."

Blaine nodded his head.

Hunter bit on one of Blaine's nipples and he yelped from slight pain.

He put his hands down pulling off Blaine's briefs then he grabbed the condom packet, he opened it and put the condom on Blaine 's shaft then slipped Blaine inside him.

The bed rocked back and forth against the wall. The wall cracked slightly.

Hunter moans were loud then they got quiet. He was sweating and panting as if he was running a marathon.

Blaine was sweating and out of breath.

Hunter climbed off of Blaine once Blaine came in the condom he took the condom off of Blaine then he tied the condom and threw it on the floor somewhere then he untied Blaine's arms from the bedpost.

Blaine thought about every little detail of the night before as he was getting ready for the day. He stepped out of the standing shower in all his cute 5'8 glory, he hated the fact he was tiny normally calling himself a hobbit but guys seemed to dig it, he had tight muscular thighs, slim hips; which he had recently work hard on was now wrapped up in a white towel. His chest was perfectly built with a flat 6 pack stomach from all those times he hit the gym with his pub friends, he drank a lot but didn't mean that he had to have a beer belly which he used to have.

As Blaine made his way to the full size mirror hanging on his bathroom door steam had risen from the shower covering the mirror. He cleared the steam away the best way he could with the palm of his hand which had long fingers with well-manicured nails.

He looked at himself in the mirror as his green hazel eyes were staring back at him he thought his life had amounted to shit. Here he was an immature 22 year old, who had to grow up fast, he had been living on his own for years ever since he got kicked out of his home at an early age for not behaving himself. He still hadn't grown up much; got in the wrong crowd of people dealing drugs for money, he never took any and he never got caught 'thank god for that' thought Blaine When he reached 20 years of age he started living his life like a playboy and went out partying every night. He never had much time for his true friends except for one his best friend Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian helped him out with baby steps first with a job at his recording studio since he never went to college.

Blaine answered calls and greeted the entertainers as they walked in the front door. The second thing that Sebastian helped him with was helping him save money so that he could have a decent place to live, and now here he was living in New York City, Park Avenue to be precise.

He shook his head lightly and enjoyed looking at himself in the mirror now that he was somewhat sober. He thought his body was as perfect as that famous Michelangelo statue David, but with a slight tan and more muscles. He put his fingers through his damp, pitch black hair, then he flexed his muscles as he smiled in the mirror.

IN BLAINE'S BEDROOM, there was a lump in his bed. It started stirring once Blaine walked out of the bathroom now with a pair of black silk pajama bottoms on. He walked over to the bed and cuddled up to whoever it was in his bed; since he didn't quite know if it was still Hunter or someone else. The lump in the bed rolled over and went back to sleep, the covers fell off him and it turned out that it was Hunter, he was breathtakingly handsome in the light of day.

Blaine got bored and to distract him from whomever it was in bed he put his flat 50 inch television on and it was set to MTV, on the screen staring at Blaine was a very attractive man with dark brown hair and bangs frosted in blond highlights. He was on a stage wearing tight red skinny jeans and a black tank top with high top boots. He had a green electric guitar hanging off his neck and in his left hand was a microphone.

"Scream, shout let it all out rock it, move about. Sway to the beat come on and let me feel your heat" sang the young man. He was dancing slightly on the stage.

"Move your feet to the rhythm that you meet feel your heart race with grace as you sweep me off my feet. Tease me, please me, I like it when you ease into me. Touch me; embrace me I like it when you frisk me. Hold me so tight that you squeeze me. Show me that you love me. Restrain me with lock and key never let me go. Rock it, sock it, and keep me in your pocket. Come on and let me know that I'm wanted."

Crowd cheers loudly, VJ of the show sitting in audience.

Blaine's mouth flew opened in infatuation of this god like creature before his eyes with the voice of an angel. He couldn't keep his eyes off the screen, he was beginning to sweat, and he didn't remember ever feeling that way before.

Blaine watched the rest of the show.

On the show the young man who Blaine still didn't know his name put his guitar strap off from around his neck and sat down on a stool and placed the guitar on his lap.

In the audience fans had handmade posters made for Kurt; the rock star.

Brian Wright; the VJ stood up from the audience and walked over to Kurt.

"Give it up for the incredibly talented and handsome Kurt Hummel everyone."

The audience cheered and clapped loudly.

"Thank you Brian you're too kind" said Kurt soft spoken.

Blaine thought his voice was like a wet dream picturing him making noises while he was underneath him in that tone of voice.

"Before I say anything farther I just want to shout out to three people with me today in the audience."

The three people stood up in the audience cheering for Kurt.

Brian walked to one of them who was cheering the loudest and put microphone up to her.

"Who are you in relations to Kurt?"

A pretty girl with a flower clip in her hair dark brown hair smiled at the camera.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'm his best friend for 20 years baby!" Rachel got so excited

Rachel and the rest of the audience cheered loudly. 

Brian walked over to Kurt and put the microphone over to him

"I have my dad Burt and my brother Finn. Backstage in my dressing room my two baby Nephews Finn Jr. And Paul, uncle Kurt loves you see you soon."

He blew a kiss to the camera.

Blaine facing away from the TV reached over to his night stand and grabbed his carton of Marlboro cigarettes and his lighter. He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and lit it up.

Watching Kurt made him feel like he just has sex without the intercourse and he never once felt that way.

Blaine got up from the bed, paced around the room with nice shining wood floors while smoking the cigarette.

He put his fingers through his damp hair, walked to the night stand, and put out the cigarette in an ashtray.

He shook the man on his side awake and got out of bed once the show he was watching came to an end. He paced back and forth trying to get his mind straight while putting his fingers through his hair.

"What's going on?" asked Hunter in a tired sounding voice.

"Get out" said Blaine harshly

"Excuse me?" asked the man

"I said get out!" said Blaine almost yanking the man out of the bed

"You prick," said the man as he had no choice but to get out of bed. He went looking around for his clothing, he found his jeans and his underwear on the living room floor. He picked up his clothing and ran into the bathroom and rushed to get dressed.

As Blaine was waiting for the man to leave he looked around for his cell phone and found it on the floor near a leather chair, and called his best friend.

AT THE RECORDING studio that Blaine worked at, there was a rock band in the recording booth getting ready to sing when someone's cell phone rang

Mike Chang a tall and stunning young man walked over to the phone and answered it and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Hey Blaine!" said Mike so excited.

"Hey Mike long time no talk.'

"Yeah man, what happened to you?'

"What you mean?"

"You let yourself go man. You used to be this great guy" 

Blaine laughed

"Well soon man I'll be back to my old self I promise"

"That's awesome man. By the way my brother says hi" said Mike 

"Tell Jason I said hi"

"Will do, listen let me get Sebastian for you."

"Thanks"

Mike walked out of the room and into the control booth. Sebastian was sitting down in a leather chair by the controls. 

"Hey Sebastian, you left your phone in the booth, it's Blaine." 

Mike handed Sebastian his phone.

"Hey Blaine, I'm kinda busy at the moment at the studio, with your old pals from Manifest Scissor Crew. What's got you in such a good mood?

Blaine got up from the bed and paced around the room again this time with the fingers of his left hand combing through his hair.

"Sorry to keep you from working, but Just a quick question, I know that you're a jazz performer but have you ever heard of the singer Kurt Hummel?"

"I have why?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"He's smoking hot"

The sound of the door slamming caused Blaine to jump slightly.

Blaine turned and looked at his bedroom door.

"Of course you would think that. Anything else?"

"He can sing his ass off."

Sebastian was laughing on the phone.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaine 

"If I didn't know you, I would have thought you were in love."

"Who knows maybe I am."

Blaine sat down on the bed Indian style while on the phone with his friend.

"You can't be serious."

"Why couldn't it be true?"

Blaine started pacing the room again.

Sebastian working the controls in the studio.

"Come on Blaine, you really don't want me to tell you."

"I know you all. Everyone thinks I'm this heartless bastard, a player, someone who will never settle for one person, who sleeps around."

"Well when you put it that way, in one word 'yes'."

Sebastian was laughing on the phone.

"Why thanks man for your honesty. It's a good thing we've been friends since I've been 5 or else I would have to kick you in the ass."

Sebastian was laughing on the phone harder than before.

"Good to see I amuse you, but I can change just watch me."

"Yeah, says who?"

"Says I, I can do it."

Blaine was pacing around still on the phone with Sebastian.

"How are you going to pull that one off, I may ask?"

"I'm going to become a rock star and get the boy."


	2. Chapter 2

someone noticed I madev a mistake with a character name so I fixed it.

5 YEARS LATER

IT WAS A long start and slow change for Blaine Anderson who was now a mature and wiser 27 year old man. It had taking him several years to get to the point where he was the most happiest with his life thus far even though at times he had felt let down.

He often thought back to that early spring morning in his house with handsome man Hunter in his bedroom . It was the first and only time he had seen or slept with him. He remembers watching MTV which he rarely did,but he had a glimpse of the rock goddess Kurt Hummel. It was still music to his ears. He laughed slightly often to himself as the thoughts kept roaming in his mind as he liked to relax on his black leather couch in his own recording studio in New York City, as he worked hard on recording his first album 'Life lessons part 1' He liked to close his eyes and smile as he reminisced to himself about his sad and happy past.

He remembered that he got off the couch in his living room for good once he was done talking to his best friend Sebastian on the phone. Sebastian never believed that he could become a better person or that he could be a rock star even though he had helped in other ways. Blaine wanted to do it on his own even if it was a tough start. He walked back into his bedroom and got dressed and after that he went for a walk outside his Manhattan apartment, he went to the recording studio that he usually worked at, he was off from work that day but since his friends he hadn't seen in a very long time were recording there he decided to take Sebastian's offer and drop by for a visit.

After a few hours of visiting the studio he decided to stop off at a cheap instrument shop which he then purchased a blue Gibson guitar even though he didn't know how toplay it, he just knew that deep down in his gut he had to be a rock star. He didn't even know if he could sing or not but he had to give it a try, it was more than getting the boy of his dreams, it was about the boy gave him a reason to be a better person, gave him a purpose to try things he never thought he was capable of.

Blaine recollected the morning after, he was laying down in bed with his laptop on his lap searching for Kurt Hummel, since he was out late hanging with friends from his past the night before. He found out all sorts of stuff about him on Wikipedia, although a lot of the stuff on that site is made up. He found out that he was he was younger than him 3 years yo than he was and it surprised him since he thought he was the same age he was. Other information was about his family and his famous friends in Hollywood and New York area. He found out his contacts on his official fan site and the schools that he and his friends attended and anything else that he thought was useful or just to simply feel a bit closer to him and he printed all the information up and placed them in a neat file. He thought his obsession was totally lame but he didn't seem to mind it.

He was most surprised to find out that he had been in the entertainment industry for over 20 years starting when he was 5 years old starting with being an extra in the television made movie 'One Lonely boy' which was about a young boy trying to be a singer and being teased for it. He got his big break to stardom at the age of 10 when he was on the reality show 'Can You Dance', funny thing was that Blaine remembered watching it as a kid but didn't recognize him from it. The cutest thing that Blaine read about Kurt was that he played Peter Pan in second grade production of Peter Pan.

A few weeks later, Blaine quit his job at his friend's studio and moved back to his home town of Orlando Florida a place he hadn't been to since he was 10, his family moved to New York City for a better job opportunity and schooling for their children. He had lost contact with Sebastian for two years until Sebastian's family moved to New York and they ended up being in the same school.

Once back in Florida he registered for a local community college for music. He didn't want to waste any more time not doing what he felt he was born to do.

Besides the full schedule he attending to all his classes he would also stay late most nights to read books about music, writing songs, and what it takes to be a rock star, at the library. During those long hourly sessions by himself he was able to write two full albums worth of songs.

He graduated the college with honors all though he was still getting plastered and high (yes he started drugs) most nights as well as overdosing on sex, when he wasn't staying late at the college. He kept telling himself that he promised himself that he would stop fucking his life with all that crap but he still had those nameless men in his bed sometimes more than one at a time. He wasn't happy that he made his life spiral out of control, the only thing that would have changed everything would have been Kurt hummel by his side.

Six months after Blaine graduated he moved back to New York City to restart his life anew. There he stopped taking drugs and fucking around, he was more focused on what he wanted. There he went back to work part time with his friend at the studio while he went to music and media school. While at the school he became friends with a signed Goth band, Kill Bitch Die. They wore black clothing, had pale faces, dark make up, and piercings, they reminded Johnny of Marilyn Manson. They had nasty attitudes, and most had strange names, Crow, Jet, Elektra, Zephyr, and Tina, two women and 3 men. They all seemed kind and friendly to Blaine, whom they had met at the school's cafeteria one afternoon. The band needed some new hard kicking material for their next album so they had asked him and he came through for them, it was Blaine's first paying gig as a song writer and he was totally hooked.

Since life with Kill Bitch Die was going so great, which included being their bass guitar player on tour, he quit the job at the recording studio and stopped going to the school and shortly after that he had some time to himself and money so he traveled a bit to focus on the task at hand; Kurt Hummel, Blaine went to see as many Kurt concerts he was capable of, even though they hadn't been the first concerts of his he had been to. The first concert he went to see Kurt was right before moving to Florida, Sebastian had helped him get him VIP tickets to the event at the Hard Rock Cafe in Time Square in Manhattan since the regular tickets were sold out, it was the best show he had ever been to, although he was so nervous he didn't go and talk to him once he got off the stage and he regretted it for a long, long time.

Blaine was so happy with the way his life was turning out, but deep down inside he felt empty as if there was more out there for him so when the tour with the Goth band came to an end he left the group and made a demo at a local recording studio since at the time Sebastian was now a famous jazz singer and closed his studio. He made the demo with some of his friends he had made while hanging around Sebastian at the studio.

He decided to make a cover of the song "I Love Rock N Roll" which was originally recorded in 1975 by the band Arrows then made famous by Joan Jett and the heartbreakers in late 1981 and yet covered again by Britney Spears in the early 2000's. Blaine loved that song and wanted to make it a hit once again.

He recalled that while recording the song one of his strings broke off his guitar and it added a cool sound to the song, he wanted to rerecord it but the band backing him said don't that it was wickedly awesome.

Blaine remembered going to one of his first Kurt Hummel concerts after the whole Kill Bitch Die thing; it was dark and loud in the arena of both genders standing up in the audience gyrating their bodies in a sexual manner, body's slick with sweat as mouths moved to songs being sung by Kurt on stage.

The arena smelt like smoke from the dry ice used for the smoke effect for the stage. It weighed heavily in the air but it gave a good rock effect up on the stage. Strobe lights flashed on and off in all shades of color around the stage caused a shadow, silhouette of the back of Kurt and the backup singer performing on stage on the back drop on the stage.

In front of Blaine was a guy that kept looking back at him. He looked like he was around 20 year's old; he had blonde hair and dark eyes and full lips.

"Hey man, are you Blaine Anderson?" asked the young man.

"Yeah who's asking?" asked Blaine in a friendly mannered way

"I thought that was you man, I saw you perform with Kill Bitch Die, a while ago at the Lava room lounge, When you punched that guy in the face," said Sam laughing.

One of Blaine's first performances with Kill Bitch Die almost made Blaine want to quit right then and there it was a total let down people screaming at him and this one guy who just wouldn't shut up, he kept booing at Blaine and he just couldn't take it anymore so he just walked up to the man and punched him in the face. The guy's friends didn't want to cause a messy scene so they just ran out of the bar dragging the guy out while having his hand on his right cheek where Blaine had punched him then right after that some nameless guy walked over to the stage and kissed Blaine square on the mouth, he looked disgusted.

"I'm a fan. The name's Same Evans; I'm a pop singer," said Justin as he held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Sam" said Blaine shaking Sam's hand.

"Thanks for liking my music; by the way I just came out with my own demo just the other day."

"Sweet I'd love to hear it," said Sam excitedly.

Blaine took out two CD's out of his leather bag.

"Here," said Olli while handing Justin the CD's.

"Oh thanks" said Sam taking a back a bit.

Sam looked at one the demos and the case had Blaine's contact information on it, then he put the cases away in his knapsack that was on his seat.

"You know he was with me that night at the lava room."

Blaine looked at Sam shock written on his face.

"You, you know him?" asked Blaine stuttering.

"Sure do he's like my best friend."

"I'm like totally obsessed with him."

"He has that effect on a lot of people."

Blaine looked up and watched Kurt perform on the stage.

"Sorry to say he's not a fan," said Same facing Olli.

"It's alright not too many people are."

"I would love to work with him sometime."

"Hey, I can probably put in a good word for you to his manager."

Blaine looked so happy.

"You would do that for me?" asked Blaine totally freaking out.

"Sure," said Sam laughing.

"Thanks."

Blaine and Sam shook hands again this time Blaine led the handshake then they both paid attention to Kurt on stage.

After the concert Blaine was in the parking lot walking toward his car when suddenly his phone rang, he stopped and took out his phone from his pants pocket. There was a text from Sam.

SAM: Hey it's Sam, her manager said no. Sorry.  
BLAINE: Thanks for to helping out I appreciate it.  
SAM: No problem. See you around some time?  
BLAINE: Definitely.

Blaine remembered hitting a new low point in his life as he was just waiting for a call from a producer or someone willing to give him his big chance at a career.

He was at home on the couch looking like a bum, a beer belly and a beard, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Next to Blaine was bowl of puffy cheese doodles. Some of the doodles were on the couch and the floor and some of the cheese left finger prints on Blaine's flannel pajama bottoms.

Nothing better to do he would just watch MTV pop up video marathons hoping to get a glimpse of Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's feet were resting on the coffee table and empty beer bottles were resting all over the table surrounding his feet.

His phone suddenly began to ring. He placed his feet down on the hard wood floor and bottles fell on the floor as he reached for his phone that had fallen on the floor.

"Hello" said Blaine slightly drunk.

IN AN OFFICE Will Schuester a young curly head hair man sitting at his desk, was on the phone with Blaine, holding a copy of Blaine's demo CD.

"Hello is this Blaine ?" asked Will business like.

"Speaking," said Blaine sitting up straight from the couch.

"Hello Blaine this is Will Schuester from RNC Record Label calling, I was sent your demo of 'I Love Rock 'N ' Roll' personally by Sam Evans and we at my office have gone over and over with your song and I must say it's wicked cool I'd love to work with you how about you come by my office one day for a meeting?

"I'll do it!" said Blaine excitedly.

BLAINE SAT UP from the leather couch and stood up to go back to work on his debut album with the songs he wrote while attending community college at the studio he recently bought with help from Sebastian. He was so overly excited.


	3. Chapter 3

6 MONTHS LATER:

AS BLAINE WAS at home getting ready for his first interview he thought back on all those years of hard work and dedication to his craft of discovering who and what he wanted to become and now 'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' was the number one song on the billboard charts, which left Kurt Hummels new song 'Taking Chances' just below his. He couldn't help but smile or get emotional as he thought about all those memories that got him to where he was today. But two things that bugged him, the tabloids spreading lies about him that made him up to be a really bad person, bringing up his drug behavior or sexual habits, he thought he was done with all that shit but his passed caught up to him, the other thing that brought him down was the fact that he had yet to meet the lovely (but bitchy), talented man,Kurt Hummel.

Deep down he already knew that Kurt disliked him very much. Since he wasn't allowed to attend any of his events but that never stopped him from trying. Sooner than later he would have that chance to perform for him at one of his events but it wasn't the greeting that Blaine was hoping for.

THE EVENT TOOK place a week after Blaine's candid interview, Blaine was performing on stage at the Hard Rock Cafe in Time Square in Manhattan at the 6th annual Kurt Hummel VIP event, it was the very same event that was Blaine's very first ever Kurt Hummel concert, but at the time it wasn't all VIP, it was funny how things made its way into a full circle. Blaine was dressed in all black his hair a bit longer and wore a gold cross necklace. On stage with his band, Blaine was standing by a microphone stand  
and was holding an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Feeling numb like I have no right, tears fall due to another fight, You broke my heart in two, now I'm a weak man crying over you" Sang Blaine powerfully.

"I'm numb I feel dumb I'm scared to walk around my feet never leave the ground. I walk on eggshells whenever I hear your voice I keep getting pulled in all directions as if I have no choice," sang his backup singers Noah Puckerman aka Puck and Elliot Gilbert aka Starchild along with himself.

"I get lost in your eyes I feel your demise. I'm scared of feeling like I'm stuck to you like glue" sang Blaine.

"I feel cold to the bone tears dried up now like a stone keep rolling along to another sad love song," sang Blaine and his fans.

Jake Puckerman, Pucks half brother and the lead guitarist of the band walked near the front of the stage and did a long guitar solo.

Puck and Starchild walked over Blaine and share the microphone with him.

"I'm numb I feel dumb I scared to walk around my feet never leave the ground. I walk on eggshells whenever I hear your voice as if I'm being pulled without a choice," sang Puck, Starchild, and Blaine.

"Yeah!" screamed Blaine.

The audience loudly cheered for the band once Blaine started screaming.

When the song came to an end Blaine took his guitar strap off his neck and put the guitar on the guitar stand.

"Thank you all once again I'm Blaine Anderson and we are Manifest Blaine Scissor Crew." Screamed out Blaine in excitement

About 7 weeks before the event Blaine got back into contacted with Mike Chang and asked him what was up with Manifest Scissor Crew after a year had passed without hearing what was going on with the other.

Mike had told Blaine that they needed a singer since they had quiet since Mike and the rest of the guys in the band knew that Blaine was a solo act he had asked him if he wanted to join in with them from time to time.

Blaine was over joyed hearing the information that was thrown in his way and he then told Mike that he was working on a new album and that he might be able to open up for Kurt at his annual VIP gig at the Hard Rock Café and Mike was excited about it, so the next several weeks that followed Blaine became a part of the band and the band part of him.

"Peace out," Blaine said throwing up is hand in the air with the peace sign.

Puck and Jake put their guitars on guitar stands and Mike put down his drum sticks and walked off the stage once off the stage Puck, Jake, and Blaine greeted their old and new fans. Then they all made their way to the bar and got bottles of water.

Blaine noticed a bunch of Goth people hanging around the bar on the farthest side of him. He walked over to where they were and it turned out to be Kill Bitch Die, it had been the first time he had seen some what of his first band since he left the band almost 2 years prior to the Hard Rock Café event.

They all ran over to Blaine either with handshakes or hugs and Blaine was so happy to see familiar faces.

"Crow, dude, what's going on?" asked Blaine so happy to see the ring leader of Kill Bitch Die.

"We just had to make an appearance, see our old pal Blaine Anderson over here" said Crow patting Blaine's back.

"You Blaine Anderson looking sexier than ever" said Tina flirting with Blaine before kissing him on the check.

"Thanks," said Blaine blushing.

"It's so good seeing you all," said Blaine excited.

"Sorry that we lost contact with you Olli" said Jet

"Wait a second let me hand you my business card" said Blaine trying to get his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. He took the wallet out and opened it handing a business card to all members of KBD and they all thanked him then Blaine placed his wallet back in his pocket.

"We better go Blaine, it was great seeing you" said Crow

"Yeah thanks for coming to see me"

"No problem" said Crow

"It was really good seeing you Blaine, take care of yourself" said Elektra before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Zephyr didn't say anything just gave Blaine a tight handshake. While all this was going on between Blaine and Kill Bitch Die Kurt was in the background giving Blaine somewhat of dirty looks, they looked put on but mostly he looked jealous.

He watched as Blaine was hugging the men from Kill Bitch Die goodbye.

"slut" Kurt softly said to himself. Then he saw him give kisses to the to the woman of the group and then he walked away with a humph.

LATER ON AT the café it was Kurt's turn to perform. Kurt had a green studded acoustic guitar in his hand with a guitar strap around his neck.

"You got me rocking out, out of control. I'm in a shadow, in the dead of the night colour the sky bright stuck between the moonlight. give me some more ow. to hell's gate 9 10 Where do I begin. Give me some more of amour. Give me some more of your time. Give me some more I am waiting for you tonight," sang Kurt whiling moving his head all around causing his hair to get that sexy messy look.

Blaine sitting alone at the bar; since the rest of his band left, after they said their hello's to their fans and once they were ready to leave canteen had asked Blaine to hang out with them somewhere else but Blaine refused saying he wanted to watch Kurt's set, the thing was Blaine and the band weren't allowed to stay for Kurt's part of the show since he didn't want any part of Blaine around him.Blaine was sipping on water with a straw while watching Kurt perform.

Blaine looked happy and sad. He was happy because he was at the event, but felt sad since he had to sneak around to see him perform and it brought up the memory of him being too nervous to say hi to him at that very same event 6 years before. He didn't keep looking at Kurt for long he looked around and spotted his good friend Sam near the right side of the stage. Blaine just stayed where he was.

" what the hel counting on my fate 9 10 this is the end," sang Johnny slightly as Kurt was singing those lyrics. When Kurt finished playing the song. He smiled as he heard the crowd go crazy for him.

"Thanks for coming out, New York City! for my 6th Annual fundraising VIP event. It's more important for me tonight since this also embarks my rockin' new tour. You've been an awesome audience. Once again I'm Kurt Hummel, good night," said Kurt in an excited and slightly out of breath tone of voice.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was walking off the stage, making his way to the bar, he tried to leave without him noticing that he was still there, but it was too late he had already notice him walking over to him at the bar.

Kurt did not look too pleased to see Blaine still there.

"What the hell you still doing here?" asked Kurt angrily

"I thought I made it clear to your people, you are not wanted at any of my parties or events except to sing a few songs if you must that includes your friends as well. Now get out of my way," Kurt pushed his way through him.

Blaine couldn't believe that those would be the first words Kurt would say to him. The first time he was there he was nervous, but now he wasn't that stupid shy kid anymore so with confidence he gladly said,

"well nice to meet you too, you're just wasting your time sweet heart I was just leaving," screamed Blaine slightly upset tone of voice in Kurt 's face.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine and the face he made wasn't very pleasant like then he turned back around and kept on walking.

In the background Sam saw Blaine walking to the exit and walked over to him.

"Where are you going?" 

Blaine turned around to face Sam.

"Apparently I'm good enough to sing a few songs for his fans, but not good enough to stay at any of his parties. He kicked my friends and I out of here. I'll talk to you later."

Blaine and Sam shook hands then Sam watched him walk away. Blaine walked towards the stairs leading up to the exits and even his fans cheering out his name didn't help his sober mood, all of a sudden he recognized Kurt 's manager so he walked over to him and politely introduced himself although he felt just as nervous as he did the first time he was there.

"Hello Burt, I'm Blaine Anderson, may I please have a word with you," said Blaine in a nervous tone of voice.

"Yes, I know who you are. What do you want?" said Mr Burt Hummel, Kurt 's Manager and father rudely.

"I know that you're Kurt 's manager and I know that you and Kurt don't quite like me but I was hoping that Kurt wouldn't mind singing backup for me on a song I'm working on."

Burt grabbed Blaine's left shoulder and walked with him to a quiet spot backstage.

Kurt turned around quickly once he saw his father walk towards the backstage he was angry that she was talking to Blaine Anderson of all people.

He wanted to know what was going on, but he had other things to take care of so he walked away.

"As his manager I don't think he would be up for it, but I don't know if you are aware of this but I'm also his father-"

"Yes, of course, so sorry about that, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Blaine cutting into his conversation.

"Thank you," said Burtin a shocked tone of voice.

"As I was saying, as his father I think it would be great for him to do it."

"Call me anytime, if he decides to do it" said Blaine handing him one of his business cards.

"OK" said Burt as he took Blaine's business card and put it in his back pocket of his suit pants.

"It was nice meeting you again Mr.Hummel."

"Thanks," said Burt.

Blaine had his hand extended out for a handshake and Burt shook it. Blaine nodded his head when he realized that the conversation with Burt was over and walked away in the opposite direction of the VIP room.

THE VIP ROOM wasn't big but it was packed to the max with two bodyguards by the front entrance and two more be the exit, video and still camera equipment scattered the room along with a line of fans which extended past the entrance of the room.

Everyone who was in the VIP room had a VIP pass around their necks. 

Some of the VIP passes said Crew and the others said Guest. 

There were three photographers shooting pictures of Kurt , who was sitting down by a table filled with posters and CD's for him to sign for his fans. They were lots of flicking of cameras and flashes as well beside the professional camera's.

WHEN BURTWAS done talking to Blaine, he was a bit scared to let his son know about the conversation he just had with Blaine . Maybe he would wait for another time to tell him when he wasn't so busy and not so excited about the beginning of his new 6 month tour. He didn't want to spoil Kurt 's good mood. He was looking out for his son and knew what was best for his career speaking as his father as well as his manager.

When Burt went in the VIP room to greet his son he was happy for him, but at the sometime he felt confused he didn't know how to act around him now that he had to hide something as big as speaking with Blaine, he noticed Kurt looking at him and Burt placed a fake smile upon his lips, it was hard to do but he had to for his son's sake, since he had something big to tell him when the time was right. He had a strong feeling that the look on his face would make Kurt feel confused but he had to do what he must.

WHEN IT WAS down to three fan's Kurt noticed his father in the room and noticed his father's smile and knew something wasn't quite right it was a smile that was filled with joy, pain, and puzzlement. He was confused by it but pushed it in the back of his mind and did what was asked of him.

When the last fan walked away from his booth Kurt was left with the camera crew and his father His father walked over to him and he smiled at his father and his father smiled back, no words were exchanged they both understood what the other was feeling. Kurt looked at his father as his father walked away to thank the crew and the fans that were still around the perimeter and everyone clapped and thanked Kurt for an awesome show.

"Thank you all for supporting Kurt all these 6 long and wonderful years with Kurt with his VIP events, but I think it's time for you all to clear out so he can celebrate tonight's event," said Burt

The photographers slowly put their equipment away and once they were done putting everything away into black bags and metal containers they walked over to Kurt and Burt and shook their hands warmly.

"Thanks, for coming," said Burt kindly.

"We'll give you a call and let you know what will be printed," said a man with an Irish accent.

"Looking forward to it," said Burt with a genuine smile as he walked over to the photographer and his son.

"What did he want?" asked Kurt curiously.

"Who?" asked Burt acting as if he didn't know what his brother was talking about.

"Blaine" said Kurt pushy

"He wanted you to sing back up for one of his songs for his second album."

Kurt shook his head.

"No way, I'll never work with that arrogate bastard."

"What's wrong with him? He's hot as for as what I've heard people say and he's a big fan of yours."

"So what, did you see those girls and those guys all over him tonight or read those magazines about him sleeping with this one or that one with no feelings what so ever for the person he's with?"

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah right, all he does is party. I'm surprised he has a second album coming out, besides he'll just show up late," said Kurt in a laughing mannered way.

"Call him."

Burt handed Kurt Blaine's card and walked away.

Kurt walked out of the VIP section while putting Blaine's card in his wallet then he walked over to Sam who was on the dance floor. Sam handed Kurt a beer.

"Yeah thanks, I needed that," said Kurt before taking a sip of beer.

"Forgot to tell you how awesome you look," said Sam while the two friends danced.

"Thank you, as do you."

"Thank you, shall we dance?"

"Yes we shall," said Kurt with a slight chuckle.

They walked off the dance floor for second so Kurt could put his empty beer bottle on the bar then they walked back onto the floor.

"Hey don't let Blaine get you down," said Sam soothingly

"Oh no, not you too."

"It wasn't right what you did throwing him and his friends out like that they had a right to be here you know."

"It's just that he gives me the creeps and bad goose bumps down my and another thing I never said that his band mates couldn't stay."

"Um... yes you did I heard you."

"Oh shit, I did didn't I" said Kurt sadly.

Sam just nodded his head.

The two danced none stop the rest of the night with just the slightest mention of Blaine for what was the point, he made it apparent to try to make it to every Kurt Hummel event there was which always ended with the same results.


	4. Chapter 4

ONCE OUTSIDE OF the cafe the screaming of his name by his fans had the same effect on him as it did earlier inside the place, he looked at them, put on a fake smile, and waved his hands at them.Blaine then slowly walked away, leaving his name on his fans lips fade away. He should have been used to it by now, to be pushed aside but it never did and never will get easier.

WHEN BLAINEWALKED away from the café with his head slightly down he felt let down, like what he tried to achieve was nothing his career choices, his life style revolved around one Kurt Hummel, ever since he saw him on T.V. So many years before and it meant nothing, he fought so hard to stay away from temptation; a new guy in his bed every night, no love just sex. He didn't do anything to Kurt to make it seem like he would push him to the curb once or even if they had a chance of being together.

His band members called him on his cell and asked if he wanted to meet up somewhere, but Blaine told them he would rather be alone so they just left him alone.

Blaine walked and walked with his head down low and his hands in his dress pants pockets. He thought about his best friend, Sebastian Smythe and shit he was right all along, all those years ago, who was he kidding, he will never change, even though he tried and he will never get the boy. He had to laugh for the boy hated his guts because of some pictures in tabloids, some articles of him in newspapers, some story about him on the news.Kurt wouldn't even let him explain his actions.

He kept walking and ended up walking from bar to bar all night long trying to get a buzz on, to get that feeling he once had had before he fell rock bottom for a rock star. The booze helped but he felt nothing, which was a different feeling all together. He didn't want to feel the feeling of nothingness. So he left the different bars he went to and knew a place he might be welcomed in with open arms.

Blaine went into a strip club, where all the strippers knew him by name and his reputation with the men. When he went inside, the place was filled with old drunk guys howling at the young, half naked men up on the four small stages that surrounded the club. On one of the stages a young man in a red thong was bent over near one of the customers, when he stood up straight he noticed Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, looking good honey"

"So do you Eli," said Blaine walking over the stage.

"When do you get off?" asked Blaine.

Just then a customer grabbed a hold of one of Eli's legs and he kicked his leg out of the man's grip and almost kicked the man in the head with his black leather shoe in the process. The man backed up and sat back down in his seat.

"Now! Seems like a good time as any," said Eli out of breath as he backed away from the edge of the stage.

Eli bent down to get his costume up from the floor of the stage and once it was over his right shoulder he turned around to face Blaine.

Once Blaine went backstage Blaine went over to the other stages to say hi to the other guys; Sugar, Marty, and David.

"I'll meet you out front" said Blaine 

"I'll be there" said Eli right before going backstage.

Once Eli went backstage Blaine went over to the other stages to say hi to the other guys; sugar, Marty, and David .

"Hey Blaine" the three guys said in unison

"Hellooooo! There fine young gentlemen" said Blaine excited to the sexy men.

The guys smiled and blushed.

"Want a lap dance Blaine, it's been awhile," said Marty the second scarest looking one of the had short spiked black hair with black underwear with a devil on his ass and piercings on his ears, nose, and lips he also holding a whip

"Can't tonight, I'm busy tonight."

"Where you off to?" asked sugar, the sweet, innocent looking one of all the men with long hair and dressed in white

"Back to my place for a night cap with Eli"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" asked David, the mean and tough looking jock type.

"Hey, I'm not the same old Blaine" said Blaine raising his hands up to defend his honor.

"What you have planned then Blaine?" asked Marty

"Some drinks and a chat, since feeling lonely" said Blaine

The three guys looked at him as if they didn't believe him.

"I'm serious" said Blaine but the guys just kept staring at him. 

"Have fun" said Sugar 

"Thanks guys," said Blaine waving goodbye to the men.

Blaine went outside ; leaned against the side of the club, and lit a cigarette while waiting forEli to come out.  
"So Blaine" said Eli as he walked outside 

Blaine turned around to face Eli and put out his cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?" asked Eli 

"I only do it when I'm tensed out"

"What's the plan tonight?' asked ELi as he walked over to Blaine.

"How about a little night cap at my place?" asked Blaine.

"Think that's so wise?" asked Eli 

"If you don't try to rape me, I don't think hanging out with two friends, kicking it back with a few beers is so wrong."

"No, I guess you're right, lead the way"

What Blaine and Eli didn't know was that paparazzi were hiding in the dark taking pictures of the two, then they followed them.

Blaine and Eli walked to Blaine's loft in complete silence, and the paparazzi were still lurking about taking pictures of them.

Blaine opened the door of the apartment complex and let Eli in first to be the gentleman that he was trying to be.

Before going upstairs to his loft Blaine told Eli to wait for him by the guard at the front desk and that he would be right back.

Blaine had a bad feeling about something so he went outside and looked around with just his eyes but didn't see anything but street lights. 

Blaine walked back inside and he and Eli went into the elevator to the 5th floor once on the floor they walked to his door and walked inside once Blaine opened the door. Eli eyed down Blaine's spacious loft once Blaine put the main light on.

"Everything alright?" asked Eli sweetly as he walked over to Blaine by the door.

"Not sure," said Blaine worried.

Eli looked around the place for a bit, it was crisp and clean and Eli was highly impressed with it.

"This is nice" said Eli as he kept looking around.

"Thanks, I just moved in a few weeks ago" said Blaine as he joined Eli in the kitchen area.

"Help yourself" said Blaine as he pointed to the refrigerator.

"Thanks"

Eli opened the refrigerator and took out a beer for him and a beer for Blaine. Eli handed the extra beer to Blaine then he opened the top of his and took a sip. Eli walked into the living area and took a sit on the white leather couch and he waited for Eli to join him.

"Hey Blaine how come your so dressed up tonight?" asked Eli 

Blaine walked over to the couch with three more beers in his hands besides the one that Eli handed to him.

"There was this party at the Hard Rock Café tonight, I performed there but it turned out that I wasn't allowed to stay for the after party" said Blaine before taking a sip of his beer.

Blaine sat down next to Eli on the couch.

"Kurt?" asked Eli one simple word but right to the point.

"Yeah," said Blaine before finishing up his first beer and opening another one

"If your only attracted to him because of his looks then let him go, he's not worth it" said Eli 

"No, it's more than that, I like him but I also want to be accepted."

"I see"

"I mean we have some of the same friends; Sam Evans for one, who I saw earlier tonight. Don't understand why we all can't just hang out as friends"

"I see" said Eli as he opened his second beer.

"No, you really don't. If I can't be with Kurt at least he could do is let me be his friend but he has never wanted to meet me he has never invited me to any of his gatherings, nothing," said Blaine taking a sip from his second bottle of beer.

"Yeah I understand I really do. But he's not worth it, he sounds like a spoiled brat, a bitch if you ask me."

Blaine just nodded his head. At times he had felt the same way but he was the bad one not him.

"If you weren't a manizer, I would say you were a great guy" said Eli a few seconds later."

"Hey I'm not that guy any more, thank you by the way"

"I better be going, it's getting late" said Eli as he looked at the time on his watch. 

"Come on, one more beer please" said Blaine sounding bit drunk. 

"How many have you had already?" asked Eli, concern in his tone of voice. 

"I lost count, who's counting anyway?" 

"Why don't you sleep it off, I'll call you in the morning" 

"Why don't you stay?" 

"No, definitely a bad idea"

Eli got up from the couch and grabbed the empty bottles of beer and put them on the kitchen island. By the time that Eli walked back to the couch Blaine was laying fast asleep on the couch, snoring. Eli walked into Blaine's bedroom and grabbed a comforter then he walked over to Blaine and covered him with it. He bent down and put his fingers through Blaine's hair and then whispered, "good night" in his ear then he kissed him on the cheek

KURT WAS IN his limo at a red light and he looked out the window and noticed a man, no not a man in Kurt's eyes, a tramp leaving what he recalled to be Blaine's new place (from hearing about it on the news.) That son of a bitch is at it again, thought Kurt angrily as the limo past Blaine's place.


	5. Chapter 5

KURT WOKE UP with a pounding headache after parting heavily the night before after his fundraiser's after party it was extra special as well since he was also celebrating the first city of his new tour.

Kurt woke up due to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Fuck, what the hell did I take last night" moaned Kurt softly to himself as he held his head in pain.

Kurt looked for his phone which was under the bed, he reached over to get his phone which was a bad idea, bending over the way he did since it made him nauseated. He took a deep breath and checked who had called him and it turned out to be his father. Kurt called him right back. 

"What you want?" asked Kurt in pain as he heard his father answer the phone.

"Don't take that tone with me young man" said Burt.

"Please not so loud" said Kurt

"Is this father to son call or a manager, rock star call?" asked Kurt as he slowly got out of bed since to him the room was spinning

"It's both" said Burt

"Hold on a second" said Kurt before putting the phone down on the bed.

Kurt looked around to see if he had any pill that would help his headache as he was looking for the pills he noticed little bottles of Vodka laying all over the place. He tossed the bottles in the trash and found a small bottle of pills in the bathroom . He popped two in his mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of tap water.

"Hey I'm back. Thanks for your call dad, but I have got to go, definitely don't feel good"said Kurt on the phone once he walked back into his bedroom.

"You were fine when you left the café, what happened to you last night?" asked Burt

"Yeah that's what I would like to know" said Kurt before hanging up with his father.

THE NIGHT BEFORE:

After dancing with Sam they sat at the bar and had some drinks, Sam had a few Coors light and he had two frozen tropical fruit drinks; Pina Colada and strawberry daiquiri. He shook his head at Sam who forced him to let Blaine and his band open for him at his event of the year, and said how much he hated it with a passion and that thanks to him Blaine was able to talk to his brother about singing together.

Sam just smiled and laughed as if it were some one big joke, Kurt didn't see the humor in it at all. 

By the time he was in the limo and paying attention to his surroundings he noticed that the limo had past Blaine's place, he looked away and turned to face the mini bar in the limo. Good thing he was alone for he took all the little bottles of hard liquor he could find on the top of the bar and drowned each one, then he went looking for more and stuffed the rest of them in his jeans pockets and his jacket pocket. Before the limo dropped him at his hotel he took out a stash of pot from his shirt pocket and smoked enough that he felt real good.

The time he got to his hotel he was completely out of it. The limo driver had to help him in the back entrance of the hotel so none of the employees would see him and either say something or do something, for one thing get the press involved.

Even though he was wasted by the time he got to his room he finished up the rest of the bottles. He scattered the bottles in a path, the path was from the front door to the bathroom to the couch and then all over the bed room area.

By the time he fell asleep he didn't actually know if he fallen a sleep or passed out from too much alcohol. He fell hard on the bed and was completely out of it and was like that until the ringing of the phone began.

THE PRESENT:

Later on that day Kurt called Burt back and explained to him what had happened after leaving the café but first he got out of bed took a relaxing cool shower, brushed his teeth and put on a comfortable Pajama's since what he wore to bed was the outfit from the night before.

"Are you feeling any better now?" asked Burt

"Yeah I'm alright now, I hope," said Kurt

"Think we can go over some business during a late lunch?" asked Burt.

"Sure I guess."

"Meet me at the diner by my office building at 2 o'clock," said Burt

"I'll be there."

Kurt said goodbye to his father and checked the time on the clock. He had a half an hour to get ready. He got dressed in simple clothing, jeans, a white tank top, grey sweater, his hippo brooch and white high top sneakers. He put some eye liner on to bring out his eyes. He grabbed his wallet and phone and placed them in his pocket then he left his room. He walked in the front of the hotel and the manager stopped to ask him if he needed car service, but he turned the offer down saying that he would rather walk.

When kurt met with his father for lunch they both sat down in a booth and waited for the waiter to come.

"Did you call him yet?" asked Burt if Kurt had called Blaine yet.

Kurt shook his head no.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Of him and his wicked ways did you know that I saw a prostitute or something out of apartment last night? He's at it again."

"You sure it was from his apartment?"

"Come on dad, it had to be," Kurt said taking a deep breath.

"The only thing different about me versus him is that I don't sleep with different man every night. I don't flaunt my wicked ways and besides I don't have time to play games" said Kurt trying to stay cool and Calm

Burt just looked at him.

"That's just not who I am or want to be with or in this matter who I want to associate with."

"He was such a lovely man last night and before he approached me I noticed him singing one of your songs. He really is a fan."

Kurt just nodded his head.

"Please think about it some more"

"Sure, I'll think about it" said Kurt

"Thank you" said Burt overjoyed

The waiter came to ask for their order.

LATER ON AS Kurt was walking back to his hotel from having a lunch meeting with his father, he hurried back to get ready for his second concert that week, a passing car was blasting Blaine's first single the remake of the song, 'I Love Rock 'N' Roll.'

"I guess that's a sign that I should call him," whispered Kurt.

When Kurt walked in his hotel room he lied down in bed and reached for the phone then he got Blaine's card out of his wallet which was in his pocket and dialed his number.


	6. Chapter 6

BLAINE WAKE UP with a terrible headache he looked around his surroundings forgetting that he was on the couch, he stood up and almost fell on the floor he was still completely out of it from the night before. He held his head in his hand and stood up straight he twisted his back and it cracked.

"Shit" moaned Blaine softly to himself.

Blaine walked to the kitchen and saw the empty bottles on the island and he walked past them and went straight for the Tylenol and found some on the counter near the refrigerator. He took two and placed it on the counter then he looked for a bottle of water in the refrigerator. He grabbed the bottle of water then he swallowed the pills with the water. Then he walked over to the cabinet, he opened it and grabbed a bag of coffee grinds. He closed the cabinet and poured some water and the grinds into the coffee pot to make himself a strong pot of coffee. After doing that he noticed that the lights were still on in the kitchen, he shut the lights off for they were hurting his eyes and head even more.

When the coffee was made he took the pot and placed it on the island where the sugar was and poured endless amounts of sugar in it and nothing else and took the pot to the couch. He drank the hot pot of coffee as if it were going out of style. When Blaine was done drinking the coffee he stood up from the couch and walked back in the kitchen he placed the pot in the sink and went to toss the empty beer bottles away in the trash, then he walked over to the couch yet again and picked up the comforter and walked over to the bedroom area, he fixed up his bed and lied down on top of the comforter and within seconds was out like a light. 

Blaine woke up a few hours later when the sun was glaring through the windows then suddenly he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked around for his phone and it turned out he had it in his pants pocket, the one he was wearing all night and still had on. He thought it was Eli calling making sure that he was alright so he didn't bother to look at who was calling. 

"Hello, Blaine Anderson speaking," said Blaine softly on the phone. There was no answer.

"Hello anyone there?" asked Blaine getting annoyed

"Hi…Hello…It's Kurt Hummel calling," said Kurt all flustered.

"Is it really?" asked Blaine a bit on the excited side but tried sounding like the cool cat he was.

"Um yes, my manager gave me your card," said Kurt very businesslike.

Blaine sat up in bed.

"I thought he was going to call me personally."

"He wanted me to get in touch with you instead."

"I know what you think of me so I'm honored that you didn't toss

my card in the trash somewhere."

"Believe me I was thinking of doing just that, but then my father would have killed me."

Blaine laughing.

"So what made you decide to call me besides that?" asked Blaine as he got out of bed.

"I heard one of your songs blasting out of a car this afternoon and I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night and for the things I said to you and your friends it was uncalled for and I'm truly sorry"

Kurt was sitting Indian style on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other his cell phone. He placed the cup down on the wooded coffee table and uncrossed his legs putting them down on the floor and sat up straight.

Blaine sat down in a chair.

"I appreciate it and I accept your apology."

Blaine got up from the chair and began to pace around the living

area.

"By the way your performance last night was awesome," said Blaine kindly.

"Oh thanks," Kurt was thinking of something else to say.

"Um... I've never seen one of yours," lied Kurt.

Blaine smiled since he knew that Kurt was lying since Sam had told him in the past that he did see him perform, but he didn't give anything away that he knew.

"I know you don't care for me all that much"

"Not your singing, just you in general"

Blaine started laughing.

"Thanks" said Blaine laughing.

"So, did your father tell you what I wanted?" asked Blaine once he stopped laughing

"Yeah" said Kurt not too thrilled about the whole idea.

"Oh you sound so thrilled at the thought of working with me" said Blaine sarcastically

"I never said I was"

"Well are you or not" said Blaine a bit on the pushy side

"I'll have to think about it" 

"Well think quick, I only have 2 more night's here."

"Well my manager would be pleased if I said yes" 

"So is that a yes?" asked Blaine sounding hopeful

"For my father and my manager, that's a yes, but believe me I'd rather be high and drunk with a pounding headache than work with you" said Kurt not at all excited about it

"I completely know that feeling. I passed out on the couch last night totally out of from drinking way too much." said Blaine 

_Maybe that __man__ didn't come from __Blaine __'s place after all_, thought Kurt as he was thinking about the very attractive man he saw coming out of Blaine 's apartment building.

"Good so we understand each other?" asked Kurt.

"One hundred percent," said Blaine , seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

TWO NIGHTS AFTER Kurt's fundraiser was Kurt's last concert in the city and since he hadn't done much since he arrived into the city a week before he decided he wanted to just chill out at his dance club, Strike A Pose after his concert at 11 o'clock at night. He didn't want to be bothered by his father pushing him into doing something he didn't want to do, he didn't want to think about Blaine even in the slightest way possible, he wanted to just have a fun time and dance and not have to worry about anything.

As Kurt walked inside the club it was dark and only a few lights were on. The lights were mostly on at the DJ station at the farthest corner of the room. As Kurt made his way deeper inside the club the customers turned around to face him and waved to him and he waved back.

Kurt walked inside the VIP section of the club which was dimly lit with Red lights. The room was huge covered in deep burgundy leather chairs and couches the booths were the same color with cherry wood tables and a stage in the back far left corner of the room with red and black curtains hanging up it. The bar was in the middle of the room surrounding the dance floor which was made of Plexiglass tiles that lit up different colors as people danced on like the one in the movie Saturday Night Fever.

Kurt walked over to a couch and sat down, as he sat down he noticed someone familiar on the dance floor and the guy he was looking at with all the hot girls surrounding him turned around, he smiled at him when he realized it was Sam. Sam smiled back, he excused himself away from the ladies and made his way over to the bar and whispered something to the bartender the bartender nodded his head and disappeared, the bartender came back to him a short while later with a huge bucket of ice and 3 bottles of something in it then Sam and the bartender shook hands. Sam walked carefully over to Kurt and sat next to him placing the bucket on the table.

"Hey there bro didn't I just see a you few nights ago?" said Sam with a big smile

"Hey yourself, long time no see" said Kurt in a laughing mannered way

They shook hands.

"What you doing here?" asked Kurt shocked to see Sam.

"Well as you can tell I'm still in town, heard you'd might make an appearance had to see my bro again before I go on tour."

"Thanks bro, you look good tonight."

"Thanks you too, want some Cristal?"asked Sam as he took a bottle of Cristal out of the bucket.

"Na that stuff is so overrated. Did you steal that shit?"

"No way, it's my stash."

"You know what never mind, let me have a small glass of it" 

"Darn, forgot the glasses, be right back"

Kurt nodded her head.

Sam went to the bar and got two glasses then he walked back to Kurt and poured him a nice size glass of Cristal and handed it to him.

Hey, not that much."

"I think you'll need it. Don't look now, but guess who just had to make an appearance himself?"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine walking in.

"Shit what the hell is he doing here, he totally just fucked up my buzz."

"I told you not to look."

Kurt and Sam noticed Blaine dancing with both men and women.

Kurt couldn't help but to think that Blaine was sex on legs, the way he moved his body and the way a drop of sweat dripped down his Adam's apple.

Kurt had a craving of licking his lips, even though he couldn't stand him didn't mean he couldn't admire the male body and oh baby what a body it was.

"Damn he got my girls" moaned Sam not too happy

"And my guys" said Kurt disgusted

Kurt looked so angry.

"That fucker" moaned out Kurt in not a good way or so that was what he was telling himself.

"Totally" said Sam laughing

On the dance floor Blaine turned his head away from the bar and noticed Kurt and Sam and walked over to them by the booths.

"Hey what you doing here?" asked Blaine

"We should be asking you the same" said Kurt

"For one I had no idea you'd be here."

"Right, you say you're a fan but don't know anything about me personally, like how this place is..."

Kurt points to Sam.

"Ours" said Kurt

"What you mean ours?"

"What does it sound like?"asked Kurt pissed off

"You mean you both own this like it's yours place?"

"Duh!" said Kurt and Sam at the same time as they looked at each other then they began to laugh.

"Cool, I didn't know that, when did you buy it?"

"A month ago" said Kurt

"Cool, I didn't know that I was on tour."

"Good" said Kurt rudely

Sam and Kurt laughed so hard.

"You're so bad" said Sam laughing.

Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine just stared at the two.

Blaine couldn't believe that even Sam was picking on him.

"Please don't kick me out" said a hurt sounding Blaine.

"I wasn't thinking of doing so, but don't do anything reckless, don't want a bad name, which means no PTA and definitely no vulgar moves on the floor."

"I'll behave, besides there's no one I want here anyway," said Blaine looking deeply into Kurt's blue green eyes.

Kurt swallowed hard and looked away from Blaine.

"Would you like some Cristal?"asked Sam not knowing what else to say to fill the awkward silence.

"Sure, thanks, never tried it,"said Blaine turning his head to face Sam.

Sam poured Blaine a glass.

Blaine took a sip of Cristal.

Blaine licked his lips and smiled, Kurt couldn't help but notice.

"Kurt Since I'm here I was wondering if I could talk to you about the song I want you to sing with me on."

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine.

"Sure, there's a quiet spot in the back."

"Can I come?" asked a curious Sam.

"Yes," said Kurt as if he didn't want to be alone with Blaine.

Blaine, Kurt, and Sam walked into a private party room, no one else was there.

The room was fully lit; there were tables and chairs in the same color as in the VIP room all around the room and a small stage in the back of the room and a bar in the center of the room. Kurt paced back and forth with his arms crossed in front of him by the entrance after closing the door.

"I can tell that you really don't want to do this," said Blaine

Kurt stopped pacing and looked at Blaine, which for him was a bad thing he didn't attend to actually get chills by looking into his eyes.

"Uh, what gave that away?" asked Kurt his voice a bit shaky.

Sam looked at him and he lifted up his shoulders.

Blaine was taking back as he had another chance to look into Kurt's stunning eyes.

"Just about everything," said Blaine.

"I'm so proud of my sweetie for doing this" said Sam teasingly with a smile

"Sam shut up" said Kurt with his teeth showing

Sam just laughed it off.

"I am too" said Blaine

Blaine's knees were slightly shaking from nerves.

_OK __I do have to admit that __Blaine Anderson__ is a looker, __ you'd have to be blind not to notice __but that's just about it. I don't even think he's that great of a singer. He has nice style as well, for a rocker he doesn't go all out crazy with his fashion. Nice black jeans, short sleeve, black button down shirt black boots, nice silver chain on his neck and matching bracelet and a few cool tattoo's on his arms. It all seems nice but not him, O__K__ so he is a great singer but is that all. _

He shook his head to shake off his crazy thoughts. 

_KURT HUMMEL __GOD he's smoking hot, but I know he hates me everything about me__disgusts her even though she doesn't know the new me.__. I'll do anything just to be his friend. I don't want to scare him off. __Been__a fan of h__is __and in love with h__im__ ever since that morning I first__saw h__im__ on MTV so many years ago, before I became a star, I love being__a rock star but sometimes it's useless all I ever wanted was to be__close to __Kurt__ but all I've ever been is in the back ground pushed a__side like I'm not even there._

I'm so nervous my knees are shaking at that's a first for me but I see the way he's looking at me or lack thereof but I can see hate but in a crazy manner it calms me down.

Blaine blinked his eyes a few times to get his mind back in order.

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kurt

"It's simple really it's really not a duet just sing backup for me on one track. If you want you don't even have to be in the same studio with me"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Studio but I thought you have a set up in your new place" said Sam.

"I do but it's not set up at the moment and it would be better in a studio since it would be more public" said Blaine

"I know you'll say no but I'm going to ask any way" said Blaine as he faced Kurt

"What?" asked Kurt pissy

"When we go back into the VIP room would you like to dance with me?"

Blaine nervously sucked in his bottom lip.

He looks so adorable like that, thought Kurt.

What the hell am I thinking, thought Kurt.

His eyes are even more incredible close up, thought Blaine.

Kurt shook his head slightly and stood up he walked over to Sam and hooked his right arm in Sam's.

"Well then it was nice doing business with you I'll call you and arrange a time and a place to record" said Blaine

Blaine left the room.

"You should have danced with him, I'm straight but he's a fine looking dude," whispered Sam.

"Yeah with only sex on the brain."

"Yeah and when was the last time you got laid?"

"None of your damn business" laughed Kurt nervously

"Yeah that's what I thought"

When Blaine walked back to the VIP section of the club he saw his friends from Kill Bitch Die hanging around the bar, he walked over to them and patted Crow and Jett on their backs.

"Blaine!" said Crow excitedly

Elektra and Sage turned around to face Blaine and kissed him on

the cheek.

"What you all doing here?" asked Blaine curiously.

"It's one of our spots," said Crow.

"I don't believe it, it doesn't seem like your crowd at all," said Blaine in shock.

"Hey we grown up now too no crazy fucked up attitudes man and once in a while we like to dance" said Zephyr

"Awesome" Blaine said before shaking zephyr's hand.

Blaine walked on the dance floor.

"Wait for us," called out Tina as she and Elektra ran to him on

the dance floor.

Later on that night, Kurt got so drunk he passed out on the floor, he didn't even dance for fear that Blaine would try to dance with him even though he had been dancing with two women that he remembered were apart of Kill Bitch Die, a band that he hated terribly so he drank and drank none stop even though Sam had told him to quit but Sam had no say in the matter for he too did the same thing, he was in no shape to help him, for he was almost as bad of shape as Kurt was.

Blaine came to Kurt's and Sam's booth from the dance floor flushed and out of breath once his friends left and he noticed the situation wasn't that great.

"Hey is he alright?" asked Blaine concerned

"No, I don't think so," said Sam looking up at Blaine from where he was sitting.

"What did you do to him?" asked Blaine angry staring down at Sam.

"I didn't do anything I tried stopping him, before I too got this

way."

Blaine didn't respond he just shook his head.

"Should I take him back to his room?" asked Blaine calmly

"I don't know where he's staying," said Sam.

"Shit," said Blaine sounding worried.

"Kurt has a dressing room backstage why don't we take him back there and lay him down on the couch."

"Good idea."

Blaine and Sam walked over to Kurt and Sam helped Blaine pick him up from the floor.

Blaine had Kurt over his shoulder and Sam had his phone and wallet.

They walked into Kurt's dressing room, the room was in the back of the VIP room, it was huge, and there was a vanity with 2 mirrors on both sides and a small black leather stool against the vanity. In the back was a walk in closet with a rack of clothing hanging up and to the side of the closet was a huge black leather couch and a leather chair.

Blaine walked over to the couch and laid Kurt down on it.

Sam was by the door watched Blaine interactions with Kurt then he closed the door for privacy.

Blaine took Kurt's sneakers off and found a little blanket and covered Kurt with it.

He looked at Kurt's face and caressed his cheek gently.

"I really wish you didn't hate me so much," whispered Blaine.

Sam walked over to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine and Sam walked away from Kurt.

"You really care about him don't you?" asked Sam in a whisper.

Blaine nodded his head.

"I love him, but it doesn't matter how I feel I'm just the bad rocker dude. I'd do anything, anything even sell my soul to do the devil to be his friend," whispered Blaine.

"Um... Please don't tell him what I said"

"It'll be our little secret" whispered Sam.

"Thanks"

Sam and Blaine shook hands.

"You're not so bad."

"Maybe it's the fact that I can't fuck you" said Blaine laughing

"Hey I don't go that way."

"Hey I'm not into straight boys"

"Pun intended"

"True," laughed Blaine.

"You staying?" asked Blaine.

Sam nodded his head.

"Take it easy man," whispered Blaine.

"You too," whispered Sam.

Sam and Blaine shook hands again.

"Oh before you go, sorry about the teasing earlier, didn't mean

anything by it."

"Don't worry about it, sorry for getting upset with you."

Sam nodded his head.

Blaine walked out of the room.

Sam walked over to Kurt and held his hand as he knelt down. He watched him for a little bit and let go of his hand, Sam walked over to a chair nearest to the couch and watched him for most of the night until his eyes grew heavy and he too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT MORNING, in Strike A Pose dance club Kurt opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around not realizing where he was.

He stretched and yawned and noticed that Sam was asleep on a chair.

Kurt got up slowly since he was slightly light headed and nudged Sam on the leg with one of his.

Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Good you're up" said Sam.

"What happened?" asked Kurt confused as he sat back down on the couch.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question to."

"Who then?"

"Blaine."

"Blaine?" asked Kurt confused

Sam nodded his head.

BLAINE AND KURT where kissing passionately sitting up in bed then Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck and Kurt moaned while pulling on Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled down one of Kurt's tank top straps while kissing down his chest then he pulled down the other strap then he took the shirt off of Kurt and threw it. Blaine sucked on Kurt's left nipple while pinching his right then he did the same action with the opposite nipples. Kurt was moaning out his name.

Blaine laid Kurt down on his back and he kissed down his chest to her navel he kept kissing lower, when suddenly he heard his phone ring, it kept ringing.

Blaine was so restless just worried about Kurt that he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep but knew something wasn't right when he started dreaming about making love to him.

He opened his eyes, from having the best dream in his life, he could still feel his touch and hear Kurt's moans of pure passion. He was breathing heavy and he would have sworn he had a hard on. He felt feverish and he was sweating. He took a napkin and dried off the sweat from his face. Then he heard his phone ring again and he checked to see who was calling.

"Hi...Hello Kurt," said Blaine hocked and confused.

"Yeah it's me," said Kurt coldly.

"Hi... How are you? you okay. I mean you... you feeling better?" asked Blaine stunned that Kurt was calling him.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine no worries here," said Kurt in a laughing mannered way.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Oh, good, I was worried. Glade to know you're alright."

In the dance club Sam sat next to Kurt and rubbed his back, Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, what's that noise?" asked Kurt.

Kurt kept on moving around on the couch not feeling comfortable, Sam tried to help him calm down.

"Oh, I'm on a plane," said Blaine on the other end of the phone.

"Where you going?"

_Why did I just ask him that? Why do I even care where he's going __well it doesn't hurt to be nice, _thought Kurt.

"I'm going to Tampa."

"I'm leaving shortly for Tampa, but you probably already knew

that."

"Yeah, I guess," said Blaine playing it cool.

Sam was looking at Kurt without saying anything to him and Kurt was looking at Sam.

"What happened last night?" asked Kurt confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No just been having these creepy dreams and Sam won't tell me anything."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Sam and Sam did the same back.

"Hey man," said Sam in the background.

"Oh hey Sammy," said Blaine excitedly on the other end of the phone.

"Well I just took you to your dressing room with some help from Sammy" said Blaine more calmly.

"Did you say something to me last night?" asked Kurt.

"Like what?" asked Blaine nervously.

"I don't know your voice was soft and low and I knew it was yours."

"Yeah I did."

"Well don't do it again, it creeped me out."

Kurt looked at Sam and Sam gave him a dirty look.

"What?" mouthed Kurt

"Nothing," whispered Sam.

"Oh okay, Thanks for last night."

"Any time."

Kurt got off the phone with Blaine, stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked into his walk in closet.

"What you doing?" asked Sam.

"Picking out something to wear."

"I'll see you around boy, I've got to go have a nice flight back. When will you be coming back this way?" said Sam.

"Oh OK, thanks. I'll be back in about 6 months, after my last state tour I go overseas for a while," said Kurt as he walked back to Sam.

"Awesome, we have to party again."

"Sounds good, just take care of the club for me, when you're not busy"

"Will do" said Sam saluting.

When Kurt was done getting ready he walked out of the dressing room and back into the main part of the club, he was surprised to see Sam still there sitting down at a booth. As he got closer he could see a magazine of some kind on the bench.

"What's going on why you still here? What's that?" Kurt throwing him one question after another in confusion.

"Um..."said Sam not sure what to say.

Sam snatched the magazine from the bench so Kurt couldn't see what it was.

"Let me see," pleaded Kurt.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Kurt.

"Whatever it is it can't really be that bad."

"Fine, but you better sit down for this one, and don't let me say I didn't warn you," said Sam out of breath.

Kurt sat on the opposite side of the bench facing Sam and Sam slid the magazine to the other side of the bench and Kurt grabbed it and stared at it for god knows how long.

"Told you so," said Sam.

"Is this a joke?" asked Kurt his voice cracking.

What Kurt was looking at was the sun magazine and Blaine and that unnamed man from 2 nights before on the cover with the headline Gays and the tramp.

"Really tell me this is just a joke right," said Kurt getting upset and angry.

"Afraid not," said Sam.

Kurt crumbled up the magazine and threw it down on the floor. He stood up and paced back and forth.

"I'm sorry" said Sam in a soothing tone of voice.

"Why should I care, but it does makesme look like a damn fool, he can ruin his career all he wants but he can't ruin mine."

Suddenly Kurt's cell phone was ringing.

He looked at who was calling and He laughed it was Blaine calling him. He declined the call then his phone rang again that time it was his father He answered the call.

"Have you seen this?" asked Burt

"If you talking about the sun, yeah I just did."

"What you want to do?" asked Burt

"I'm so confused dad."

"I bet."

"Can you get me a car I'm at Strike a Pose with Sam"

"Will do."

"Thanks. Can you come and bring me my suitcase?" then Kurt and his father hung up.

"Sam do you need a ride?" asked Sam turning around to face him.

"No I'll be fine."

"Alright."

Sam stood up from the booth and went over to Kurt and hugged Kurt tightly.

"Let me know when you arrive and don't let Blaine get to you," said Sam whispering in Kurt's right ear.

"Thanks."

Sam and Kurt shake hands.

LATER ON AFTER Sam left the club Kurt waited for his father to pick him up with his things so that they could go straight to the airport since it was getting late.

When Burt got to the club he wondered why his son was there and not in his hotel room.

"What's going on?" asked Burt

"I passed out from drinking too much."

"Why?" asked Burt with concerned.

"Blaine was here last night and I was worried that he was going to pull something so I just sat down and over did it with the booze. Sam was here to help me and Blaine helped me too."

"Oh," said Burt excitedly.

"Don't 'Oh' me," said Kurt.

"What's wrong with you and Blaine; he's a good guy, OK so he makes mistakes he's human and you treat him like shit, he has never tried anything on you."

"I never gave him the chance to" something clicked in his head, what's wrong with me? thought Kurt.

"I think the real reason is you're attracted to him just as much as he is to you, bit you're afraid to tell him."

"That's total bull and you know it."

"Whatever. We don't have time to fight. Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

IT WAS A hassle getting out of the club paparazzi were swarming. Lights flashing in Kurt's face reporters holding microphones near Kurt's face wanting to know the deal with Blaine and the stripper.

Kurt's brother intervened by telling the reporters that Kurt wouldn't be answering any of their questions.

At the airport it wasn't any better more paparazzi showed up and more reporters asking the same question, but this time Kurt commented saying no comment. the reporters also wanted to know if the rumors were true about him singing a song with Blaine and again he replied with 'no comment' then him and his brother ran to get on the plane while fans and other passerby's looked on at what was going on.

When Kurt got to Tampa Florida; the second state of his tour; paparazzi and more reporters were at the airport taking pictures and asking the same damn questions and Kurt again replied with 'no comment' then him and his brother ran to the limo that was waiting out front for them and went inside, Kurt was dropped off at his hotel his brother asked if he wanted help with what was going on, but Kurt wanted to be alone to think and relax from the hectic day he had so far.

Once inside his hotel room Kurt started to unpack his took him an hour to put his things where he wanted them to go. He sat down on his comfortable bed and took a deep breath then he looked around the room and pretty much felt like shit.

_What the hell is wrong with me_ thought Kurt. _Blaine __isn't so bad,__he has lots of friends women __and men __flock to him like… well __Kurt_ _didn't know__like what. He never tried anything with me. Could it be so hard to__be friends with him and stop treating him like shit. I can try, maybe__ Burt __is right that all it was , was a mistake; a misunderstand__ing__, but__maybe I'm making a big mistake too of trusting him of recording with__him._

Kurt got out of his crazy head and took a deep breath, he reached for the T.V. remote and put the television on, he put the remote down on the end table, then he lied down on the bed, when he realized the he was watching Blaine 's live interview in the same state he was in he wanted to change the channel, but curiosity took over. Kurt sat up on the bed and watched the interview and thought Blaine looked really good in a black suit his jacket opened and a white shirt underneath no tie.

On the talk show, Blaine was sitting down on a couch watching the host pace back and forth.

"First things first, let's talk about the sun article that came out just a few hours ago," said the host, staring at Blaine.

"Yes we shall," said Blaine crossing his legs.

"I was upset and I wanted to hang out with a friend and only a friend I knew he was working at the strip club that night I asked him to come over my place to hang out and that's it."

"That's it?"

"We had two beers each and I passed out on the couch, Eli and I have been friends for a long time, he knows my past with men and he also knows about my crush."

"Your crush as in..."

"Well everyone already knows who it is but if you must know it's Kurt Hummel."

"Ah yes but why you're total opposites?"

"Well they do say that opposites attract don't they not but the truth is not really that different there was a glee club at my high school but It wasn't my thing so I didn't join."

The host who was sitting in the audience nodded his head.

"Yes that is true. Can you tell the audience and home viewers when this occurred."

Blaine bit on his lower lip nervously.

"It happened almost 6 years ago."

"Can you tell us more?" asked the host pushy.

"Well um... I put the television on and there was this angel singing and right there and then decided to do something with my life. I had the opportunity to meet him at one of his fundraiser's but I was too nervous that I just walked out, and a few nights ago as luck would happen I was able to perform at the same fundraiser years after and it was the first time that we talked."

The audience ohed and clapped their hands.

While Kurt was watching the show he sat back against the pillows on the bed and blushed. He didn't know if he blushed because of the sweet things he said or turned red because he was angry with himself at the things he said to him and how he misjudged him.

Kurt closed his eyes for a second and opened them. He glued his eyes to the TV set and watched the rest of the show.

The audience seemed to sit still waiting for the next thing Blaine was about to say.

"Can you tell us about what got you to like music?" asked the host.

Blaine thought hard and sucked in his bottom lip.

"I never really was into music to be honest. I worked at a recording studio and I had friends in a band but it wasn't for me personally, I just saw Kurt on TV one day and said I have to become a musician. I didn't even know if I was going to be any good all I knew was I had to try. I just knew I had to stop playing around that I needed to finally grow up and be a mature adult, try being responsible for once in my life and stop throwing the problem at other people."

"Can you expend on that a bit, on what people?"

"I...I was kicked out of my house by the time I was 16 I think, for being immature and for dropping out of school, I blamed it on my family I isolated myself from my fellow peers. I was so down I even sold and took drugs for a period of time."

The audience looked shocked and so was Kurt.

"What's your relationship with Kurt?" asked the host walking over to Blaine.

Blaine laughed.

"Funny you should ask. He totally hates me, everything about me even my band he can't stand. He can hate me but he can't hate my band or my friends, my friends have nothing to do with me as a person. He doesn't even want to be friends, is that too much to ask?"

Blaine felt jittery in his seat.

"Did you know that he's having a show Tomorrow right here in Tampa?"

"Yes I did, but I couldn't get a ticket, any way what's the point, I give up."

"Is it true that you asked his manager if it was alright for Kurt to do a song with you on your next album?"

"Sure is."

"What's the name of the song?"

"It's called Hard."

"Hard?" asked the host in shock.

"It's not what you think," laughed Blaine.

"It's about having a hard life," said Blaine seriously.

"Something you can relate to as you stated before."

"Sure is, like I was saying before my family hated me, I dropped out of school early due to the wrong crowd of people the drugs and the drinking. I only ever had one close friend who was my family more than my own. By the way a shout out to my friend Sebastian Smythe, miss you dude."

"So you made up this bad boy image like a hard wall, to feel love?"

"Kinda, I don't trust many people. I push people away so that's why people; fan's see me with someone different each night but I'm getting better around people and people see me drink too much, but I'm not like that anymore, yes I still drink, but I don't take drugs and I don't play games anymore and I'm closer to my friends I made through Sebastian and Kill Bitch Die,but still haven't heard from my family in years."

"Ah yes Kill Bitch Die, you all remember them?" said the host facing the audience and the audience clapped.

"So back to relationships you don't build one cuz you feel numb or afraid that you'll get hurt?"

Blaine nodded his head.

The audience had a look of shock on their faces.

"You can say that, but everything changed the moment I saw Kurt for the first time, but it took me time to stop completely and sometimes I slip up I'm only human and I make mistakes but seeing Kurt it made me see that maybe I can take chances, find out what kind of person I am, who I want to be and I guess the outcome of it all is the new song hard."

"That's great."

The host turned around to face the audience then back at Blaine.

"Before you go would you mind letting us hear a little of it?"

"No, sorry, only meant for me and Kurt, but I just wish he didn't hate me so much."

Looking away from the TV for a second Kurt closed her eyes.

'I really wish you didn't hate me so much,' came a voice in Kurt's

mind.

"Is that what he said to me?" asked Kurt softly to himself

Kurt opened his eyes that were close to tears and focused on the show once again.

"That's fine, so Blaine what does the future hold for you?"

"Oh that reminds me, this will be my final album."

The audience gasped and so did Kurt.

"Excuse me!?" asked the host in shock.

"Yes, I've decided to quit the music business."

"Why?"

"I thought it would make me happy but it hasn't, don't get me wrong I love my fans and performing, but I don't feel welcomed by my fellow peers so it's about time that I stopped."

Kurt relaxing in bed faced the TV screen eyes opened wide, mouth open in shock.

Kurt shook his head.

"It's all my fault," whispered Kurt his voice cracking.

The host walked over to Blaine and turned around to face the audience.

"Well there you have it folks. Blaine Anderson ex rock star, well that's all the time we have," said the host directing the audience.

"Thank you Blaine Anderson for opening up and good luck in the future," the host said facing Blaine.

Blaine nodded his head.

"It was my pleasure and thank you very much."

Blaine stood up from his chair and thanked the audience and bowed then he shook hands with the host.

Kurt shut the television off completely shocked.

It took Kurt a few seconds to realize that cell his phone was ringing. He reached into his pants pocket to get his phone.

"Hi… hello Dad, what's up?" said Kurt still a bit in shock from what he had just seen on the television.

"Are you alright?" asked his father concerned.

"Yeah sure"

"I know we just got in a short time ago, but I'm waiting for you down stairs in a car."

"Oh, OK thanks Gregor, I'll be right down," said Kurt.

Kurt hung up the phone and a few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Kurt opened it and standing on the other door was a tall, big, black man dressed in a security uniform.

"Mr. Hummel, I was assigned to bring you down to your awaiting car since paparazzi is surrounding the hotel."

"Thanks Steven, I'll be ready in 2 seconds."

"I'll be here, Mr."

Kurt grabbed his wallet from the bed and left the room. Steven followed closely behind of him keeping him safe.

Steven and Kurt met Burt down stairs more paparazzi were outside and more press asking Kurt about the exclusive interview that Blaine just had and he said he didn't know anything about it and no more comments for the time being then Steven helped him in the limo then he went in and sat down next to Kurt. As the limo drove off Kurt kept looking out the window, thinking about the interview the press was talking about, and something in him changed as well. He guessed in his mind he too put a hard wall around Blaine and he guessed to him it wasn't right. Maybe they weren't so different after all, he too felt like he had a hard wall to knock down in his life as well. He thought about different things the whole way to the television station on his way to do an interview about his fundraiser event and new single that was just released to the public that day, with any hope he hoped that there would be no questions about Blaine but no one really knows what goes on inside an interviewers mind but he wished that he did.


	10. Chapter 10

WHEN KURT WAS done with his interview that went shockingly well despite the turn of events with the article in the Sun magazine and Blaine's candid interview earlier in the day his and his dad went back to Kurt's hotel for an early dinner since both were exhausted from their flight and all the press hassling them. While at dinner Burt asked his son if he was alright staying at the hotel since the press were still around, he asked Kurt to stay at his place, but Kurt turned down the offer saying he was capable of taking care of himself.

After dinner they parted ways to relax and or sleep although it was just 8 at night. A little later on that night Kurt tried sleeping but no matter what he did, it was totally useless he kept playing the parts of Blaine's interview that affected him in the most way, while relaxing in bed.

_Is he giving up on me_, thought Kurt. If felt strange, but part of him didn't want him to he liked the feeling of being wanted by someone like him.

He was just lying down in bed his eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. _This is so pathetic, what's wrong with me_?

Kurt waited for 2 hours to try to get some rest but when it didn't come he got out of bed and called his dad.Kurt wanted to arrange to get some VIP tickets for some family and friends.

"Hey dad, sorry to bother you, if you were sleeping but I need some VIP tickets, I should have told you earlier but completely forgot," said Kurt when his dad picked up on the other end of the phone.

"What for? You never ask for those extra tickets," said Burt sounding just as tired as Kurt did.

"Well since we're in our home town I wanted to see some friends and family it's been too long."

"Alright how many do you think you might need?" asked Burt.

"I think seven will be good," said Kurt after thinking about who to invite.

"I can arrange that no problem," said Burt happily.

"One other thing give out five of those tickets and hand them their tickets, I have two in mind I want to personally invite."

"Sure, anything else?" said Burt.

"Nope, nothing else, see you tomorrow,"

"See you, good night."

"You too."

Kurt hung up the phone and looked for Blaine's number that was still in his phone he was about to dial his number when suddenly his phone came alive in his hand, he was taking back. He looked down at his phone and it was who he was just about to call. He pressed on the answer button with a deep sigh, this time not out of distaste for the singer, but for something completely different.

BLAINE WAS IN bed relaxing from the interview he did earlier in the day and some recording he did at the studio later on that night. He was hoping that Kurt had caught the interview he did, but he knew that he was probably on his way to Tampa as well so maybe he wasn't able to see it, but he didn't just say the things he said for Kurt's benefit, he meant what he said and hoped that his fans and Kurt's would pull through for him and help him be at least friends with Kurt if not for his father who seemed to be opening up more of the thought of his son working with him. Thank you Burt Hummel for being Kurt's manager but more so for being his father, Blaine smiled with that thought in mind.

Blaine just hoped that Kurt and his father had not changed their minds because of the stupid article in the Sun. He had tried calling Kurt earlier in the day, but there was no answer. He had tried to call him again, but never had the nerve to do so.

He was surprised that he was able to get some sleep since he was emotional about the whole article thing and he tried getting in touch with Eli but it turned out to be disconnected. He also had the interview stuck in his head, he hadn't planned on being so open but he felt like it was way over due and that it was inevitable sooner or later it would come up no matter how long he pushed it off and the time just felt right. One thing he didn't plan on was actually retiring from the music biz, but it had occurred to him that he was no longer happy with what he was doing or with himself.

Blaine looked at the clock on the night stand and it was almost midnight he decided to suck it up and be brave and so he tried calling Kurt one last time and lucky for him he finally answered.

"Kurt, good you're up, please don't hang up... I... I've been trying to call you, to explain myself," said Blaine worried tone of voice.

"No...no, I wasn't going to hang up; I was just on my way to call

you as a matter of fact."

"Well before you say anything, I just want to say that everything with that man, nothing happened I swear. I never did and I never will. He's just a friend nothing more," still in a worry some tone of voice.

"I appreciate it Blaine, but you don't have to explain yourself. Don't worry if you think I'm going to change my mind about working with you, I always keep a promise so I'll still sing on one song for you," _that sounded bitchy_, thought Kurt as he shook his head.

"Oh thank you Kurt that means a lot, I was more than worried" said Blaine out of breath from shock.

Kurt thought Blaine being breathless was sexy.

"So what was the reason you were gonna call?" asked Blaine more composed.

"I just wanted to ask you something," said Kurt a bit on the shy side.

"What is it?" asked Blaine curious.

"Um… Are you busy tomorrow night?" asked Kurt.

"I was just going to hit the bars and clubs, why?"

"I have two extra VIP tickets to my concert if you don't already have any," Kurt said even though he knew what the answer was.

"I guess you didn't see my interview," said Blaine.

"No, I was busy unpacking," lied Kurt.

Kurt was pacing back and forth in his bed room biting his finger nails even on the phone with Blaine made him nervous; get over it, but this time it was for different reasons.

"No I don't have tickets, I'll like the tickets thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But why two?" asked Blaine confused.

"I just had the extra two and thought you'd like to bring a friend."

Blaine smiled and thought who he would like to bring.

"Where can I meet you to pick up the tickets?" asked Blaine.

"I'm going to let the guards out front know that that you'll be picking up tickets with a guest just go backstage and I'll hand them to you at 6."

"Thanks Kurt, will I see you after the show?" asked Blaine nervously.

"I'm not sure, but I bet you have more important things to do."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said sounding disappointed.

"Enjoy the show," said Kurt.

"I always do."

"Later," said Kurt with a smile.

"Later," with that said Blaine hung up the phone.

Kurt sat back down on his bed and took deep breaths and called his dad back up to let him know what was going on, hopefully it wasn't too late to call him.

"Hey dad, sorry did I wake you?" said Kurt once he heard his dad's tired sounding voice.

"No, I've been going through some paper work," said Burt tiredly

"Oh good, I just wanted to let you know that I gave the last two

tickets to Blaine."

"That's nice. You're becoming friends now?" said Burt.

"No but I heard from a friend that he wanted to go but couldn't

get a ticket, plus he helped me out last night so I'm just doing him a favor."

"Okay," said Burt as if he didn't believe his son.

"Can you tell the guards he'll be at the arena at 6 with a friend

to pick up the tickets? Also can you hand me the tickets? I told Blaine I'll hand them to him."

"Sure can," said Burt perky tone of voice.

"What's the schedule like for tomorrow?" asked Kurt.

"You have sound check at 1 you can rest up before the show and can take a quick shower," said Burt.

"Thanks, I think I'll try going to sleep now"

"Sounds good, see you later," said Burt.


	11. Chapter 11

THE FOLLOWING MORNING outside, beautiful palm trees all around the sun shining bright, there were two pools side by side each other; a small one for kids and a big one for the adults which included a diving board. In the back against a fence was a bamboo hut it was where the bar was, it served tropical drinks and food Next, to the bar was a DJ station and a stage with strobe lights on top of it. Blaine was outside chillin' out by the pool, which was also surrounded by palm trees. He had a pair of sun glasses on that covered his sexy eyes. He had jean shorts that showed off his strong muscular thighs, and a black tank top, a sheen of sweat appeared on Blaine's well developed biceps. He was facing the back of the pool area so not to be noticed by fans or the press; as he waited for his best friend's arrival at the back of the hotel that Blaine was staying at.

"OK what gives, what's gotten into you lately?" asked Blaine's good pal Sebastian Smythe as he noticed his friend smiling to no one in particular as he walked over to where Blaine was lounging.

"Hey good to see you too, just got some exciting news last night from Kurt Hummel after I called him on the phone to apologies for the sun article. He saved me two extra ticket to his show tonight. Want to go with me?" said Blaine before sipping his Pina Colada from a straw.

"Yeah sure but I thought he hated your guts," Sebastian said a bit confused.

"I guess it's just a thank you from a few nights ago."

"Uh oh what did you do now may I ask?" asked Sebastian not sounding hopeful.

"Nothing he got sick at his dance club and his friend Sam and I helped him lay down on the couch in his dressing room."

"And?" asking Sebastian hoping there was more to it.

"And nothing."

"You really care for him, don't you? But he's such twinkie bitch" said Sebastian being bitchy

"Hey, you don't get to call him that." said Blaine getting angry with his friend as he was pointing a finger at him.

"And for your information yes I think I do, I never believed in love but when I saw him for the first time I fell so hard for him. I even told Sam that I love him."

"I just wish that you had fallen in love with someone who see's how amazing you are."

Blaine sat up from his lounge chair, took his sun glasses off, and faced his best bud who sat down next to him.

"Thanks"

"I remember that call, asking me about Kurt Hummel. You really are different."

"It kinda hurts me that he thinks I'd rather go to clubs and bars and hit on random men than to hang out with him."

"Did he say that?"

"Not in that way but he implied it."

"What did she say?" asked Sebastian as he got up from Blaine's chair and relaxed on the one next to him then he put his sunglasses on which had been in his hands the whole time he had been talking to Blaine.

"He said that he thought I had more important plans than to hang out with him tonight after his concert."

"I see."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"It's hard for me to tell anyone anything. Look at what talking does, I lost my family with the shit I did and said; I'm better at being the shit he thinks I am. It's safer that way," Blaine sounding depressed and not the confident man he once was when he was love crazy.

Sebastian just nodded his head.

"What do you think about me?" asked Blaine seriously.

"I used to think you were full of shit but I see a change in you and it looks good on you."

"Thanks Seb."

"You're welcome," said Sebastian with a slight laugh. "Now can we jump in the pool?" asked Sebastian as he walked slightly away from Blaine.

Blaine got up from the lounge chair and with his clothing on jumped in the pool with a splash. Sebastian looked at what Blaine had just done and he shook his head and did the exact same thing.

SOUND CHECK DIDN'T go as Kurt would have liked he was a nervous wreck, He knew all his songs inside and out but still flubbed on the lyrics even though he's the one who wrote the songs.

Burt was disappointed in his son at the way his behavior was.

He was not acting like a professional.

"What's gotten into you lately?" asked Kurt's father slightly

aggravated.

"Sorry all that stuff that happened yesterday has gotten to me today, I didn't sleep at all," part lie part truth.

"Alright one more with the run through then you can rest up for tonight before going into hair and makeup," said Burt more calmly that time.

Kurt nodded his head.

LATER ON KURT was pacing around his dressing room holding the two tickets firmly in his hand, he was nervous as hell he knew that Blaine and his best friend Sebastian something, he didn't remember his last name would be knocking at his dressing room door at any second now and he was supposed to dislike Blaine more than anything but now since everything he has done had been to help him and those things he said in his interview really started to affect him but not sure if it was real or only an act but he believed the other since he was willing to quit his career over it.

_He helped me; he didn't go with some nameless faced man. How can __he be so bad? It was him growing up, changing, just like the song hard __was supposed to be about_. Kurt shook his head and finally realized there was a knock at the door.

Kurt sat down on a black leather couch and placed his hands in his lap both clenched together tightly, then he realized that he had the tickets in his hand and unclenched them , he closed his eyes for a second and reopened them.

"Come in," said Kurt his voice cracking.

The door slowly opened and Kurt looked up and saw two very handsome men walk in. Kurt could hardly breathe, he hadn't seen Blaine since seeing him TV the day before and completely forgot how handsome he was with those sparkling hazel eyes of his, strong chin, full lips, and perfect wavy black himself was also a looker, but nothing compared to Blaine Anderson.

Blaine had a beautiful bouquet of yellow and white roses, 5 of each in Blaine's right hand.

"Hi Kurt, are you alright?" asked Blaine with concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you, just a little nervous about tonight, I always get this way before performing at my first concert in a different state or country," said Kurt half telling the truth.

Kurt stood up from the couch as not to be rude.

"Thanks again for the tickets. This here is my best friend; Sebastian Smythe."

"Nice to meet you Sebastian I'm Kurt," said Kurt reaching out his hand for a hand shake.

"Be nice" whispered Blaine in Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian shook Kurt's hand but didn't seem pleased.

Blainw felt jealous, Kurt seemed to be nice to everyone but him, but oh well, life goes on.

"Thanks for the tickets," said Sebastian not that happy sounding.

Sebastian nudged Blaine's hand the one he was holding the flowers.

"Oh, these are for you, I never bought flowers before so I don't know if you'd like them" said Blaine handing Kurt the flowers.

"Thank you, they're lovely. Very thoughtful of you. They're my favorite actually," said Kurt as he took the flowers out of Blaine's hand and their hands briefly touched it was brief, but it felt like electricity shooting in his veins.

"Oh and these are for you both," said Kurt handing the tickets to Blaine.

"Thanks very much, well I guess we'll see you later then," said Blaine.

"Yeah, maybe, I hope you enjoy the show."

"He always does," said Sebastian with a smile.

Blaine blushed and threw Sebastian out the door and Kurt laughed then he sat back down on the couch.

A few minutes after Sebastian and Blaine left the room, Burt walked into the room.

" You're on in 30 minutes, just breathe and everything will be OK. Don't think so much Blaine has been to almost every one of your shows. What's the big deal now?"

"Thanks dad, oh it's nothing just being silly I guess."

"Welcome," said Burt before hugging his son.

Suddenly Burt noticed the flowers which were now on the couch.

"Oh how lovely, who sent you those flowers"

Kurt picked the flowers up and smelt them, in the mist of the flowers Kurt could smell a hint of male and he knew it must be Blaine's cologne.

"They were from Blaine," said Kurt softly.

"Oh how nice," with that said Burt left with a big smile on his face.

Kurt sat back down on the couch with the flowers in hand and held them close to his heart.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT talking about you baby, that's what I want, nothing else will do, and what can I do. You drive me crazy with the way you to talk the way you walk. I want you and no one else will do," sang Kurt as he walked around the stage with a black electric guitar in his hands. He stopped playing the guitar a few times and shook his hips all the guys and the women went gaga over him, screaming, clapping, and some were singing out the lyrics.

"I want you and every single night, I know I could make you feel alright, I want to touch you from your hair to your toes as long as we're together anything goes," rapped Kurt's backup singer; Mercedes Jones.

ONE GUY IN the front row tried grabbing on to Kurt's leg and guards pushed him away.

Blaine noticed what was going on and looked up and saw that Kurt was looking down. Then Kurt walked over to the side of the stage and wiped his sweat off his face on a towel and took it with him and pointed to the guy that was just grabbing his leg and handed the towel to him.

The audience went nuts over what Kurt had just done including Blaine.

Blaine smiled and Sebastian couldn't help but notice.

"Thank you all you've been a wonderful audience. Peace out," said Kurt giving the audience the peace sign.

Kurt left the stage while the band was still playing. Then with one hit of the drums the band came to a complete stop and the stage lights shut off.

Kurt ran backstage to his dressing room and took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable to there was a knock at the door.

"Yes," said Kurt out of breath from getting dressed and performing on stage; he still felt the performance throughout his whole body. Usually the only way for him to be centered again after a show was to sit down and meditate.

"Hey, Blaine just left you a note," said Burt as he walked inside Kurt's dressing room.

"Thanks."

Burt placed the letter on Kurt's dresser and was about to leave.

"Wait," said Kurt as Burt was about to close the door behind him.

"What?" asked Burt as he turned around to face his son.

"Are Blaine and Sebastian still here?" asked Kurt.

"No, they left already."

"Thanks," said Kurt trying to hide how disappointed he was that Blaine wasn't there.

"Hurry up the family waiting outside for us to go meet them for dinner."

Kurt had a huge smile on his face, he missed his family and couldn't wait to see almost everyone.

When Burt closed the door Kurt sat down on the same leather couch as the one he sat on earlier that night. He still felt a bit disappointed that Blaine and his friend didn't come backstage after the show.

_Maybe__ Blaine__ really did have more important plans than to see me, or maybe __he was worried I'd just push him away as I always do, _he thought as he began to read Blaine's letter.

_Hey __Kurt_

_Great show as always, thanks again for the tickets I __really appreciated __it. It was cool what you did for that fan. See you around soon. By __the way you looked __handsome __tonight and I really like what you did __to your hair._

_By the way I didn't have more important plans then to see you after, but Sebastian told me I shouldn't come back and see you._

_BA._

Kurt blushed and touched his hair it was a little shorter than normal, and dyed black. He had gotten it done an hour before the concert.

_I didn't think he noticed_ thought Kurt with a smile.

He was frustrated, he could tell right from the start that Sebastian didn't like him, of course he didn't, he was mistreating his best friend.

Kurt folded the letter and put it in his jeans pocket and hurried out to be with his loved ones.


	12. Chapter 12

KURT WAS TIRED after his concert which was foreign to him, since usually after a concert he would either go clubbing or go home sit around and meditate to some soothing music, to get himself grounded, but instead he spent the rest of the night with his childhood best friend which also had to be his zaniest friend Rachel, his brother and Rachel's husband Finn, his step mom Carole his high school and glee pal Artie, and his dad, and his adopted children 'yes children' he wanted his own children, but since he was so busy with his career not to mention gay and picky when it came to relationships he just decided to adopt and he had adopted two beautiful children a girl and boy which he adopted as a pair since they were siblings the girl, Christina 5 was a few years older than her brother Darren 3 which he had the chance to adopt 3 years earlier almost as soon as Darren was born, he decided that was the best time in his life to do it, he didn't go on tour as much and he was in his local town hosting different music shows and so it just felt right. A year after having his children he thought it was time to do his own music again and so he would bring his family to the recording studio with him while he was working on his latest album. When Kurt had to go on tour his brother and sister in law took care of them even though Finna and his wife had two young ones as well. His children were too young to travel all over the world and he felt so guilty about leaving his children behind, but every time he was in town or off from touring he spent all his time with them. The tabloids made it seem like he was unfit to be a parent since he was single, gay, and had his career to think about.

All her family came to the concert and she couldn't have been more thrilled knowing that her children were there to see their mommy.

After dinner Kurt didn't feel like clubbing, He didn't feel like getting drunk nor high; he had stopped smoking pot 3 days before, If Blaine could change and be a better person so could he and besides that he wanted to be with his family and friends who he hadn't he hadn't seen most of them since him and his dad moved away 4 years prier and it had been 6 months ago since he had seen his children.

Kurt had spent some alone time with his brother, a short time after dinner. His father and Carole took Kurt's children back to his house for the night and Artie left early on to spend time with his girlfriend Kitty.

Kurt was haging out with Rachel for a bit while Finn went back to their place to but their children to bed.

Kurt Rachel and walked into the lounge of the hotel that Kurt was staying at and looked around their surrounding atmosphere; red lights were everywhere, white candles on each table, red beads hanging from the ceiling. A grand piano was in the center and against the walls were dark brown leather couches and chairs.

Blaine was sitting at the bar, beer in his hand. His head was down low as if in deep thought. Rachel noticed Blaine as she and Kurt walked farther into the lounge and she pin pointed to Kurt that Blaine was at the bar looking depressed with his head down low.

Kurt shrugged and pretended not to notice him but then Blaine looked up at him at that very same moment and Blaine looked happy.

Rachel nudged Kurt to go over to him.

Both Rachel and Kurt walked over to Blaine.

"Funny seeing you here and who is this lovely looking woman?"said Blaine.

Kurt seemed angry, _was he just coming on to my __'__sister__'__ right in front__of me._

"Hi, this is my best friend and sister Rachel," said Kurt shyly and a bit cold.

"Oh, hi Rachel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice meeting you as well," answered Amy with a blush hey she was married not dead and if a handsome man was nice to her gay or otherwise she was going to appreciate it.

_Oh no, not __you __too, _thought Kurt as he saw Rachel smiling at him. What the hell is his charm?

Rachel said her goodbyes and walked away from the two of them.

Kurt gave his best friend a murderous look. Rachel stuck her tongue out at her and left the lounge.

Kurt sat next to Blaine and placed the bouquet of roses Blaine gave him earlier in the day on the bar then a bartender approached them. Kurt shook his head no, the bartender walked away.

"I'm surprised that you still have the flowers that I gave you, I thought by now that you would have trashed them, considering you don't like me at all."

"Well I like them, but maybe I should just give them to Rachel," said Kurt cold.

"Why would you do that?" asked Blaine hurt and confused.

"Since you were plainly flirting with her right in front of me," said Kurt angry.

"I wasn't, I was being polite, I knew who she was. I was just trying to be nice. I like you Kurt, why would I even do that to you and besides if you happened to have forgotten I'm gay. Maybe just wasting my time," said Blaine hurt about to get up from his stool.

"Look, I'm sorry OK sit back down please."

"Why Should I, if you're gonna treat me this way all the damn time" said Blaine upset and angry.

"I don't know why I said those things I was wrong and I apologize, it's just that she always had this effect on men even though she's married and I took it out on you. About these flowers I really do like them thanks Blaine," said Kurt upset with herself. _I'm starting to feel something for him,__why am I trying to push him away and seeing fault in everything he__does or__says, of course he was being nice, what's wrong with me._

Blaine sat back down.

"Well she doesn't affect me like you do so don't think any less of yourself. You're welcome about the flowers"

"So Blaine what you doing here?" said Kurt changing the subject.

"Staying here and you?" said Blaine.

"Staying here, but I thought you have a new place here from what Sam had said."

"I do-well did, I'm fixing it up and I just decided to sell it this afternoon. I have too many properties and I just don't need another one at the moment. I'm going to be staying in New York in my new loft and in my California home when I go on vocation, I thought you had a place over here as well," Blaine had decided to sell his brand new mansion since he wouldn't be needing all the homes he had once he finishes up with his music career.

"I do, it's getting some work done as well plus I really like this hotel."

"Did you get my note?"

"Yes I did thank you. I hope your friend liked the show as well and thanks again for you as well for these beautiful flowers," said Kurt flustered.

"Yeah, he did and you're welcome."

"Um…When can we start working on the song?" asked Blaine.

"Whenever, I need to see the song, get a feel of what you want."

"Yeah sure, I'll be at the studio tomorrow if you want to meet me around noon."

"Okay, thanks."

"Whenever you're ready to record just call me and I'll arrange it."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Want a drink?" asked Blaine kindly.

"Oh no thank you, I'm just going to go outside and spend a few more minutes with my family who are outside waiting for me then I'm going to my room and go to bed I'm really tired from being with my family all night and besides I've drank far too much these past few days," part lie part truth. The lie was that Kurt's family wasn't outside he just wanted to get away from Blaine he was making him feel uncomfortable in a slightly good way.

"Okay. Sweet dreams," said Blaine sounding disappointed, but knew he would choice his family over him any day so it shouldn't really have surprised him.

"Thanks you too," said Kurt with a smile.

Blaine faced Kurt and Kurt looked down at Blaine's hands and they

were in a tight fist.

_Wonder what it would feel like to be touched by those strong fingers_, thought Kurt.

"Are your hands alright?" asked Ryan flustered and a bit worried.

"Yeah sure," lied Blaine.

Blaine had his fist clenched tightly together because he so badly wanted to touch Kurt graze Kurts delicate looking neck or graze a finger alongside his soft rose color cheeks like he did two nights before when he was worried about him lying on the couch passed out.

"Good night Blaine, glade you made it to my show," said Kurt sweetly.

"Oh thanks and good night," said Blaine flustered.

Kurt left and Blaine just starred at Kurt's plump bottom as he

walked away.

"Shit," whispered Blaine to no one in particular.

_Fate is playing heavily in the air these few nights_, thought Blaine as he took a look around at the romantic setting of the lounge.

Blaine walked over to the bar again which had black granite counter top with red candles lit on top of it. He asked the bartender for a Jack and coke. Once done with his drink he realized his pants got tighter in the crotch area then he told the bartender to charge it to the room and hurried back to his room to take care of that problem, too bad he had to take care of it alone.


	13. Chapter 13

KURT WOKE UP early, well to be completely honest he didn't quite get any sleep. He kept having extremely vivid dreams about a sexy and sweaty Blaine and instead of staring at the ceiling counting sheep he sat up straight and reached for his cell phone which was on the bed side table and dialed a number he was starting to remember by heart.

BLAINE WAS WORKING hard at recording his up and coming new LP. The sound booth technician and new friend of Blaine's, Ryder Lynn walked into the booth letting Blaine know that his phone was ringing.

"Thanks Ry, I'll be there in a second," said Blaine with one finger up to let him know that he was busy.

"Hey Ry playback the last part again I want to hear it, then I'll check my phone."

"Yeah sure thing"

Blaine had a headphone set covering his ears listening to a play Back. "Sounds good," said Blaine out loud to no one in particular.

Blaine took the head set off from around his neck and ran out of the booth and he walked over to Ryder, who then handed him his cell phone and it indicated that he had missed a call. Instead of listening to his message he checked to see who had called him and noticed that it was Sebastian and quickly called him back.

"Hey Sebastian what's up?"

"I'm going to be performing tonight and wanted to know if you would like to invite Kurt."

"First of all I thought you hated him and second Why would I do that?"

"Well first of all as you like to say it, I know how much he means to you so trying to be cool and second I thought everything was cool with you guys now"

"Not really, he got angry with me thinking I was coming on to his best friend last night all I did was give the woman a complement and he was practically screaming at me.

"When was this?" asked Sebastian in shock

"Last night, we saw each other in the lounge of the hotel we're both staying at." Blaine took a deep breath. "He apologized but still, I try to be nice to him and his so called family and this is what I get. Oh well"said Blaine with a sigh.

"Sorry bro, but seems to me like he was jealous."

"Yeah right," said Blaine laughing.

"I'll hold on to two tickets anyway maybe he'll surprise you."

"I don't need any more surprises from him."

"I better go, I'm going to go back to sleep for a little bit," said Sebastian.

"Ok see you later thanks."

Blaine walked over to Mike.

"Hey man, just out of curiosity is Jason in town."

"Yeah why?"

"Awesome, can I have his number I need to make a quick call."

"Sure no problem."

A few calls and an hour later Blaine received a phone call from Kurt, but he missed it due to working on his album, it turned out that he had tried calling him 5 times, so he called him right back; as soon as he realized that he called.

"Hi, I'm so sorry missed your calls, I've been busy at the studio," said Blaine once Kurt picked up.

"So early?" asked Kurt in shock.

"Yeah, just decided that I want this thing done with sooner rather than later," meaning the sooner he was done the sooner he could move on with his life away from the music and away from any distractions which mainly included Kurt Hummel, the feisty angel with devil horns.

"You're determined, I like that," said Kurt not realizing what he had said.

"Yeah thanks," said Blaine slightly disappointed.

"What Studio is it?" asked Kurt in between a yawn.

"Did you get any sleep? You sound exhausted," said Blaine with concern in his voice.

"Not really, went to bed early this morning my parents brought my children to my room late last night and my children because they missed me and then I had weird dreams so I was mostly up counting sheep but that didn't seem to help," said Kurt partly lying, he wouldn't dare tell him he dreamed about him being all sweaty and hot, with his tight clothing clinging to his perfectly sculptured body. Even thinking about it now he had to swallow hard and the tone of his soothing manly voice wasn't helping any, so much different than his girly voice which he hated. He also couldn't sleep since he just felt awful about the way he spoke to him the previous night, he had no right, of course he was being nice, and everything about him screams out that he's a gentleman.

"You sure you'll be alright recording now? I could wait a little bit longer."

"Yeah, I'm fine; just tell me the name of the studio "said Kurt pushy and tired.

"It's the blackbird studio, I'm sure you're familiar with it."

"Ah yes, my old studio from back in the day, I'll meet you there in two hours," said Kurt hurrying off the phone.

"Sure, see you soon."

"Oh Blaine one more thing before I go"

"What is it?" asked Blaine curious.

"I'm truly and deeply sorry for my behavior last night, I still can't believe I said those things to you, I appreciate you being so kind to my best friend and family, but like I said she's always been the one to get the attention by the opposite sex, no matter gay or straight. She's out going and fun while I'm just shy and boring"

"To me Kurt you're the most beautiful person in the world and when you sing you move me and definitely not boring, I would never ever do anything or say anything to hurt you and I accept your apology, thank you."

Kurt blushed and had this huge grin on his face that was actually hurting his jaw, but he just couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Blaine, I'll see you soon" said Kurt almost giddy.

KURT STOOD UP from the bed then he walked in the walk in closet

and looked for something comfortable to wear once he found what he was looking for he ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

By the time that Kurt was ready to go to the studio he was refreshed from his shower and freshly dressed, with little to minimal makeup On. He liked wearing eye liner it made his eyes look pretty.

Kurt drove in his rental car; metallic blue corvette to the studio. When he arrived at the studio he stayed seated in the car for a few extra minutes to cool his mood and to contemplate his thoughts then he got out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the studio.

The building looked almost like sun studios in memphis Tennessee, it was a brick building but it was smaller and it was completely made of brick. On his way there he was approached by swarming fans who wanted to take pictures with him and or wanting him to sign something of theirs and he greatly appreciated it; for he dearly loved his fans. Kurt thanked his fans and made his way to the entrance.

When Kurt walked inside the studio he noticed Blaine was waiting for him by the receptionist desk.

The receptionist a young woman just smiled at him as Blaine was walking Kurt over where the waiting rooms were.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Blaine kindly.

"No thanks."

"I keep offering you drinks like a gentleman and you always turn me down," said Blaine sounding hurt.

"I just don't want any. I just had a large cup on the way here, but thanks for the offer," said Kurt sweetly.

"Okay" said Blaine feeling a little better as he walked away.

"Wait, Blaine do you have any bottled water?" asked Kurt kindly.

"Yeah I do, I'll get you one," Blaine said happily.

"Great, thanks."

Blaine walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the mini refrigerator. He walked back to where Kurt was and handed the bottle to him.

"It's nice and cold thanks again," said Kurt before opening it and taking a sip.

"Oh before I forget here's the CD I made earlier if you want I wrote down your lyrics on a sheet of paper," said Blaine handing Kurt the CD and the sheet of paper.

They walked into the control booth and the band were sitting around the room on a leather couch and in a leather recliner.

"Thanks."

Mike looked at Blaine with an evil expression.

"Oh, I know that I only asked you to sing backup but I got so excited over this song that I wrote an extra part for you to sing but only if you want to, no pressure," his voice filled with anxiety.

"What is it?" asked Kurt curiously.

"It's just a short little rap, I know you don't do much of it now a days but I like it when you did. I'm not known for writing rap so if you don't like it you can redo it to your liking."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'm going to get some lunch want something?" asked Blaine even though he knew what the answer would be.

"No I'm alright, but thanks for the water again."

"Okay."

"I'll stay here for a while and give this a listen," said Kurt.

"By the way, over by the sound controls is my friend Ryder and sitting down on the couch and recliner is my band Manifest Scissor Crew or sometimes known as Manifest Blaine Scissor Crew, Mike; he plays the drums, Jake plays the electric guitar, Noah but everyone calls him Puck plays the keys and vocals," said Blaine pointing to the three on the couch.

"And Elliot but he likes to be called starchild plays bass and vocals," said Blaine pointing to starchild who looked relaxed lying back on the recliner.

"Cause I'm fabulous and don't you forget it" said starchild with glitter makeup and glitter in his hair.

Kurt waved and smiled at everyone that surrounded the studio.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all. I'm truly sorry about the fundraiser. No excuse for my behavior" said Kurt a tone of sadness

"It's alright" said Mike.

"Isn't a shame about this being Blaine's last recording?" asked Ryder

"Yes I heard about that. I don't understand why though, he has a great ear for music."

"Thank you," said Blaine in shock that Kurt would give him a complement like that.

"Well it's true and you're welcome," said Kurt with a smile seeing how happy he had made him.

Blaine was affected by the smile of Kurt's but didn't let it show.

"Well I'll be off, have fun," said Blaine.

Blaine left the studio to run errands to make sure the phone calls he made were all worth it.

Kurt shook everyone's hands when Blaine left the studio.

"I must say you're much sexier in person," said Starchild.

"Why thank you very much," said Kurt blushing.

"My pleasure," said Starchild with a smile.

"Stop harassing the poor boy, don't think Blaine would like it too much," said Mike.

"It's fine really," said Kurt with a smile and slight laugh.

Ryder handed Kurt a CD player and head phones and Kurt popped the CD that Blaine made for him into the CD player and put the headphones on his ears, he pressed play, and began pacing back and forth the room while listening to the song.

Everyone that was in the booth except for Kurt left the booth so he could be alone while listening to the song.

While pacing around Kurt was strumming one finger back and forth as if he was conducting an orchestra.

When he finished listening to the song Ryder came back into the room and walked over to Kurt and handed him the lyrics just in case he wanted to look them over.

"Thanks," said Kurt filled with such emotion after hearing the song.

"You're welcome," said Ryder with a smile.

Ryder left the room and Kurt look at the lyrics.

"No love from my family when they found out the real me. No friends hanging out on the corner streets. Been beat up kicked around thrown like a stone, damn it's the tough road, hard life for me," whispered Kurt, saying Blaine's lines.

"I've been taught how to hate not to love. I want to break free but the dark memories still haunt me. I've been hard, tough stood up for myself. Built this hard wall around me, that's hard to crack. No one understands me, no one understands the real me," said Kurt still going over Blaine's parts.

"Been caught between a rock and a hard shell thrown into the pits of hell just one mistake after another, this is what it feels like to have no father or mother a parentless child going crazy and wild. Got to be strong and hard never let go stand my ground, but it's hard with no one else around," said Kurt saying his lines.

20 minutes later Kurt walked over to the other employees to introduce herself since the other people who worked there had heard that Kurt would be there and all had to meet the talented man they all had smiling faces then he told everyone that he was ready to record.

"Great, let us set up and you'll be ready to record," said Ryder. Few minutes later the whole band got set up and all grabbed headset included Kurt.

"Alright," said Kurt excitedly when he was getting ready to sing.

The band started playing from where Kurt had to start to sing. He moved around a bit in the booth to get a feel of the song as he usually did on stage with the microphone in him right hand.

Another hour had passed by and 10 takes later Kurt nailed the song, he had messed up on the song due to being extremely nervous which he had never felt before while recording a song, he just wanted it done perfectly for Blaine, he owned him that much while over thinking too much about the song Blaine came back.

"Oh I didn't know you were still here," said Blaine to Kurt before turning around to leave.

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm.

_Wow his arm is so strong, what it might feel holding me tight, _thought Kurt for a split second.

Blaine was shocked by the body contact and looked down at his arm.

"Sorry," said Kurt as he let his arm go.

"I just finished. Um… that song is great."

"Really?" asked Blaine shocked.

"Yeah, your best one so far," said Kurt meaning it.

"Thanks, it took me a long time to write it, except for the rap I just wrote that this morning."

"I didn't change the rap or anything it was all just great."

While they were talking the band and Ryder noticed there exchange and looked shocked since they knew that Blaine loved Kurt, but that Kurt didn't feel the same, they all knew something was up, but what they didn't know.

"Thanks that means a lot," said Blaine blushing.

_He seems so nervous. He keeps sucking in his bottom lip and he just __blushed. This is definitely a new __Blaine Anderson__ that's totally sexy and __cute at the same time, _he didn't deny his thoughts like he used to do, he was extremely attracted to Blaine and instead of hiding it by putting it in the back of his mind and not do anything about it he just simply smiled at him, it was not just any smile, but the smile he knew Blaine was affected by it the most and he knew it had worked when Blaine took a step back.

_Why is he smiling at me like that doesn't he know how much that __affects __m__e._ Mike coughed to get their attention and they both turned around to face him.

"He killed it man," said Mike.

"Awesome," said Blaine excitedly.

"Too bad it'll be your last album, I'm sure it'll be far greater than the first one."

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot."

"I'll let you get back to work," said Blaine.

"I'm done here, just waited a while so you could have the time by yourself, by the way it was great working with the band, I usually use the background track, it's more personal this way and it helped me to feel the song more."

"I always use the band, can't deal with tracks."

"Oh OK, that's cool; well I'll see you around," said Kurt getting ready to leave the studio.

Blaine got a text and he looked at it.

_Sebastian:__ Did you asked him yet or you chicken shit?_

Blaine wanted to laugh out loud but was too nervous to.

Blaine looked nervous and was scared to ask him, but then again if he didn't then he would never know if he would say yes.

"Oh, wait, Kurt, there's something I wanted to ask you," said Blaine nervously.

Kurt turned around and noticed how nervous he was and it broke his heart that he was the cause of it.

"What is it?" asked Kurt pleasantly.

"I shouldn't ask for any more of your time since I already know

your answer and all but I'm going to my best friend, Sebastian Smythe's concert tonight and I have an extra ticket, I was wondering if you'd like the extra ticket. I mean you can go alone or with me, whatever you want," said Blaine rambling on.

"Ok," said Kurt as he nodded his head.

"Excuse me?" asked Blaine in complete shock.

"I said okay, I'd like to go with 'you'. Sounds like fun," said Kurt emphasizing the word so that Blaine knew that he wanted to go with Blaine.

"Oh cool, okay," said Blaine flustered.

"What's your room number? I'll pick you up," said Blaine still in shock.

"It's room 205."

"I'm just down the hall from you; I'll pick you up at 6."

"OK, I'll see you later then," said Kurt.

"Ah, yeah, later," said Blaine still in shock from the turn of events.

Kurt said his goodbye and thanks to everyone that was left in the room and he left. He smiled to himself as he left liking the small changes he was making towards his feelings towards Blaine as he was looking forward to what was going to be happening later that evening.


	14. Chapter 14

WHEN THE TIME came to get ready for whatever it was that Blaine had planned on, Kurt took what felt like forever to get ready. There were clothes scattered all over his hotel room as well as different sneakers or shoes as well as jewelry.

"Shit it's not a date it's just a concert with Blaine. I could have said no, I could have said I'll go alone. It's just a concert. Breathe boy just breathe," said Kurt out loud while he was trying on his third outfit which took him less than 20 minutes to achieve.

BLAINE WAS A nervous wreck, he felt like a stupid teenage girl, he went looking through all his clothing making sure he looked alright for his friend's show, but truly he just wanted to look good for Kurt he wanted to impress him. Besides clothing he also had hair product and cologne scattered on his bed making sure his hair looked good and he smelt perfect.

"I can't believe he said yes, I just can't believe it" said Blaine out loud in shock as he put on the third tie.

He looked at the time on his watch and noticed the time he had 5 minutes to go to Kurt's door.

"Shit, is that the time, I do not want to be late for this very important date," great now I freaken sound like Alice in Wonderland.

Blaine grabbed his suit jacket, phone, and wallet and walked out the door.

He walked over to Kurt's door and with a shaky hand lightly knocked at his hotel door.

"Shit. Be right there," he heard Kurt say and Blaine softly laughed.

Kurt was hurrying to finish getting ready.

Kurt ran to the door and opened it and this god like creature stood before his eyes. He wanted to jump him right then and there. Kurt swallowed hard once he saw Blaine at the door. Man did he clean up nicely, tall, dark, and handsome. He could have won the lottery with that one if he didn't dislike him the way he did or does or whatever.

Before his eyes was Blaine in a charcoal suit with dark red shirt underneath and a charcoal tie. His curly hair free from product for once.

"H... Hi," said Kurt speechless.

Blaine smiled getting the reaction he hoped he would get from him. He just didn't expect Kurt took look so breathlessly gorgeous, it took his breath away. He never saw Kurt in a formal outfit before and it fit him perfectly.

"Hi yourself, you look beautiful," said Blaine looking Kurt up and down.

Kurt started to blush. He in a way matched Blaine he had a dark red long sleeved button down shirt with grey plaided dress pants on and a dark grey tie on.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Are you ready?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah let me just get my key and my wallet."

"You don't need anything but your key and ID, it's my treat."

"Thanks," said Kurt with a smile.

Kurt walked back into his room and while he grabbed what he needed Blaine noticed the flowers he bought him in a vase by his bed and smiled then Kurt walked back out to go out with him.

Go out with Blaine the thought should have scared Kurt, but now as he thought about it, it didn't.

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat before we go to the concert?" asked Blaine while they walked to the elevator.

"Not right now maybe at the show."

"That's fine"

Blaine pulled over next to the curb in his red corvette over to a snazzy looking jazz club with lights all around the outside of it, it was called the Light House. Kurt was sitting in the front seat next to his.

"I didn't know you liked jazz," said Kurt surprised.

"There's a lot about me that'll surprise you."

"Yeah, I've already noticed."

Blaine got out of the car walked around and opened the door for Kurt.

"Thanks. I love jazz too, but you probably already knew that."

"I first listened to jazz music since Sebastian is a jazz singer, but I didn't really get into it, but to be honest I found out your favorite jazz musician and I listened to his records and now I'm a big fan as well and turns out I was friends with his younger brother. I have a surprise for you inside the club."

"For me why?" said Kurt blushing.

"Well I actually planned to have an extra ticket for you during my lunch break earlier hoping that you would join me for some light music and fun I knew that this person was in town so I had him come here tonight."

Kurt looked down on the ground looking ashamed.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Blaine, his fingers burning to touch Kurt's cheek so that he would look up at him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I don't deserve any of this," said Kurt chocked up.

"Why you say that?"

"It's true I treat you like shit, and have for a while now and you, you saved me, you did all this for me."

"It's OK really, I deserved it, and it made me see what a shit I had been."

"No, you are not like that anymore and haven't for a long time. I'm also truly sorry for treating your friends like outsiders as well, I had no right."

Blaine made a weird face to cheer him up and it worked he smiled and laughed and it made him smile as well; which for Blaine wasn't something he did often. Kurt liked seeing Blaine smile, it made him feel good knowing he was the cause behind the smile.

"Let's go it's going to start soon," said Blaine.

"OK," said Kurt with a smile.

Blaine wanted to hold Kurt's hand so badly but he put his hands in his pants pockets hoping it would curb his appetite to touch him in the slightest way imaginable but it didn't work, if anything it only made him want to touch him even more than he wanted to in the first place.

When they walked inside the club Blaine spotted his friend Sebastian at the bar.

"Hey Seb," said Blaine.

"Hey Blainie boy what's up?" said Sebastian shaking hands with Blaine

"Look who I brought with me tonight."

"It's so good to see you again Kurt, I must say that your concert last night was incredible thanks for the ticket," said Sebastian trying his best to be civil with Kurt for his best friends sake.

"yeah you too" said Kurt not in a decent tone of voice.

"You're welcome thanks for enjoying it."

"I had to beg Blaine here to invite you tonight, said Sebastian patting Blaine on the back.

"Shut up," said Blaine through his teeth, he was turning red from embarrassment.

"You did? But I thought you couldn't stand me" said Kurt confused

"I didn't do it for you I did it for Blaine" said Sebastian with a wicked smile.

"Why?" asked Kurt still in shock.

"He's my best friend and he thought you would turn him down again"

"I'm so gonna kill you," said Blaine in joking manner.

"Oh" said Kurt not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Kurt there's the man of the hour," said Blaine redirecting Kurt to the stage after turning around giving Sebastian the evil eye from anger and of embarrassment

"Is that Jason Chang?" asked Kurt as he saw a man with graying hair near the stage.

"Sure is."

Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"How- When-?" asked Kurt in shock.

"I have to keep some of my secrets."

Blaine tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Hi, you must be Blaine Anderson, so nice of you to invite me."

"It's a pleasure sir. I've known your brother Mike forever and we finally meet in person. This here is your biggest fan."

"Hi Kurt, nice to meet you."

"You too sir, I just worked with Mike earlier today, I had no idea that he was your brother."

"Yeah me and Mike look nothing a like and by the way call me Jason."

"OK Jason," said Kurt with a laugh.

"I'll be on in a few minutes then Sebastian," said Jason.

"Cool," said Kurt excitedly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both; I better get set up," said Jason.

Blaine and Kurt walked back over to Sebastian and spent some time with him by the bar before he had to go backstage. Blaine and Kurt said that they would see Sebastian later, Kurt only said it to be nice for Blaines sake, and Sebastian said that he hoped they enjoyed themselves then Blaine and Kurt walked to the front of the stage and sat down at their table while waited for Jason to come on stage.

Later on after Kurt finished eating a small salad he began to relax and dance to a fast and fun jazz song.

"Feel your feet begin to tap as you start to clap you sway to the beat while you move your feet tap all around, around up and down get that jazzy feel while the music is real. You bend you sway to the music in a loving way it's off the top of my head by the way the music plays loud that you feel like you're floating on a cloud you're floating on a cloud skippity bip bop bip as you start to move your hip. It's just a jazz flow So move your body to and fro let the music hit you in all the right places move very slow up and down you go to get the move right dance and make it last into the night. So a skippity bip bop and away we go," sang Sebastian with Jason as the background vocals.

Blaine got up from his seat and stood behind Kurt.

Kurt turned his head around and saw that Blaine was close to him. He could hardly breathe.

Kurt looked down and noticed that Blaine's hands were in a tight fist like they were the previous night.

"Your hands, what's wrong with them?" asked Kurt concerned.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"I want to sway with you while you're in my arms. I'm digging my nails into my hand so tightly fighting off the verge of touching you it hurts," whispered Blaine in Kurt's ear which was hard to do considering he was 2 inches shorter than he was.

Kurt swallowed hard.

"Oh," Kurt said stunned not expecting Blaine to say those things to him.

"Can I?" asked Blaine in Kurt's ear.

"Can you what?" asked Kurt teasingly.

"Can I hold you?"

Kurt nodded his head.

What the hell am I thinking about abort now, right now. No turning back now, a small voice in Kurt's head which kept screaming out but the bigger voice in his head said go for it what can it hurt, you may like it. Kurt smiled and closed his eyes as he waited to be held by Blaine.

Blaine put his chin on Kurt's shoulder and moved closer to Kurt if that was even possible and put his hands around Kurt's little hips and moved with the motion of Kurt's sensual body, then he put his chin on Kurt's other strong shoulder.

"You smell so good," said Blaine as he slightly smelt a hint of musk on Kurt's collar bone.

"Um…thanks, I was thinking the same thing about you" said Kurt sweetly as he could also smell Blaine's musky cologne.

Kurt couldn't see what was going on in back of him but something was telling him that Blaine was smiling.

They swayed back and forth like that with no more conversation.

"It's just a jazz flow So move your body to and fro let the music hit you in all the right places move very slow up and down you go to get the move right dance and make it last into the night. So a skippity bip bop and away we go!" sang Jason taking over the lead and the audience cheered.

When the concert was over an hour later Blaine let go of Kurt thinking he crossed the line and walked over to the edge of the stage to tell his friend what he thought of the show.

Kurt followed behind Blaine a bit confused but maybe he felt as if Blaine had crossed the line and left him so he wouldn't say anything or do anything to put him down and make him feel low but he thought that Kurt had appreciated the motion of he's words and actions.

Kurt kept her distance from Blaine for both of them to relax and recuperate from moving to the music all night.

Kurt walked to Sebastian and thanked him for letting him come and watch the show and told him that he had a great time and that he thought he was a great singer. Before leaving the stage area Kurt found Jason and thanked him for a wonderful performance and in the process Jason told Kurt he too was a fan of his work. He smiled at him and went outside to wait for Blaine.

Blaine finished saying his goodbyes then he left the club and looked for Kurt. He found him leaning against the club with one foot against the building.

"Hey I'm sorry about that back there, I crossed the line," said Blaine.

"Hey, I'm not complaining it was a very sweet gesture," said Kurt with a smile.

"Oh, OK, but why so stand offish like normal?" asked Blaine.

"I just thought you needed the time to regroup and have time saying goodbye to your friend for the evening."

"You really are something else," said Blaine with a smile.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Kurt teasingly.

"I'll let you know some other time. Let's go you must be tired."

"Thanks," said Kurt with a smile.

When they got back to the hotel they just sat in Blaine's car. Kurt turned around and faced Blaine.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time."

"You're welcome Kurt."

"Why, why are you so different with me?" asked Kurt.

"Which way is that?" asked Blaine confused.

"Not the playa sort to speak, you've never tried hitting on me."

"You deserve better, I know you don't like me, so I wouldn't want to push you into anything. Just being friends with you would be cool but I care so much about you. I really wish that you saw that interview I did two days ago."

"I did, I'm sorry I lied," said Kurt softly.

"You did? So you know what I said?"

"Yes everything. You looked sad when you couldn't come to see me perform so I made it so you could. If it's my fault you're not happy with your work I'm truly sorry for making you feel unwanted and pushed aside. Please don't stop working you're amazing at what you do. Thanks for saying all that stuff about me, I really don't deserve it."

Blaine smiled so happy and it made Kurt smile as well.

"Thank you; I really appreciate what you just said. Also I really did appreciate you inviting my friend and I to your show; it had been a long time that I was able to hang out with him."

"You're welcome."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Did Sebastian really beg you to invite me tonight?" asked Kurt curious.

"Yes" said Blaine in a whisper.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't bring it up."

"Why?" said Kurt staying at Blaine.

"For a few reasons actually."

"OK" said Kurt having Blaine's full attention.

"I was really hurt and angry with what you accused me of last night, I know you apologized and everything. I was just going to tell you I changed my mind about you singing with me and or asking you if you don't want to you didn't have to anymore that I finally got it and I was just going to leave you alone that I wouldn't bother you anymore."

"Oh" said Kurt a tear falling down his cheek, that he was unaware of as he wiped the tear away with the back of his hand hopefully that Blaine wouldn't notice.

"Then Sebastian called me this morning and asked me to invite you to the show and I told him no, that I'm done with your rejections and attitude towards me just hurts too much. He told me that he would still be holding on to a ticket for you and that I should ask you anyway that you might just surprise me what your answer. Even though I thought you would tell me no that you finished the song and that you would just go back to ignoring me and tell me that you finished and done and that's it I asked Mike if his brother was in town and he said he was and so I made a few calls to see if he was free tonight and he was and then I called up Sebastian and the club to see if it would be OK if he performed tonight. Then as you were about to leave the studio Sebastian text me asked me if I asked you to come tonight or if I was too scared to and so I asked you and you said 'yes' and I was so happy, I've never been so happy hearing you tell me that you would come with me."

"Blaine" said Kurt in full blown tears.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I didn't mean to make you cry."

"NO…no it's fine, I deserve it, thank you for being brave enough to ask me out tonight, I haven't had this much fun in so long, please done stop bothering me, I promise not to ever ignore you again."

Blaine was laughing and it made Kurt smile and laugh too.

"You heard what I said about having a crush on you?"

Kurt nodded his head; he knew about the crush thing for a very long time, but he was a bit nervous with what direction the conversation was leading towards.

"It's more than that"

"Oh?" Yeah he's going to tell me he loves me I just know it.

"I've fallen in love with you," said Blaine before taking a deep breath.

"I never said that to anyone before," said Blaine nervously.

"Well that's not really true I told Sam, the night you passed out and told him not to say anything to you."

"Oh," said Kurt in shock but somehow knew that, that was going to come up.

"Yeah," said Blaine shyly.

"Kurt"

"Blaine"

They said each other's name at the same time and they laughed.

"You go ahead," said Kurt

"No, you can go first," said Blaine sweetly

Kurt sucked in his lower lip.

"I'd really like it if you would kiss me right now," said Kurt in a whisper.

"What, did you just say?" asked Blaine shocked and confused.

"I said I would like you to kiss me"

"Oh" said Blaine surprised. "You sure?" asked Blaine nervously, he has never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life and since it was coming from Kurt he was shocked.

"Yes, it's been a long time, but I want you to kiss me Blaine," said Kurt pleading with Blaine before licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Yes," said Blaine a few seconds later his voice shaking.

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt barely hearing what Blaine had said

"Yes, I'll kiss you."

Blaine dried off Krut's cheeks that were tear stained and moved closer to Kurt and lightly touched his lips with his own and he could taste the saline from his tears on his lips. At first they looked into each other's eyes but closed them and Blaine deepened the kiss. Kurt kissed him back. Kurt put his fingers through Blaine's hair and he heard Blaine moan deep in his throat, that sound was such a turn on for Kurt.

"Wow," said Kurt.

"Yeah wow is right."

Both of them laughed nervously.

"What were you going to say?" asked Kurt out of breath.

"I was going to ask you if I could kiss you," said Blaine with a smile.

"Oh" said Kurt in a laughing mannered way.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" said Kurt teasingly.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" asked Blaine with a smile.

"Yes you can kiss me," said Kurt laughingly.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands and moved closer and smiled before placing his strong lips on Kurt's soft ones.

Kurt parted his lips and Blaine slipped his tongue in and they kissed like that for about a minute. Then Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and Kurt moaned and laughed the sensation was too much for him to bear. Kurt had his fingers through Blaines soft hair and moaned once more.

Blaine stopped kissing his neck and he too laughed.

"Wow," said Blaine first that time.

Kurt just laughed nervously.

"Sorry I kind of lost it there," said Blaine.

"I could have told you to stop but I didn't," said Kurt with his fingers twisted in Blaine's hair.

"We better go up and get some rest it's late."

"Oh- I- I thought you would like to come back to my room," said Kurt.

"Not tonight, you're just getting the thought of me don't want to scare you off completely, but some other time, but I'll be dreaming of you."

Kurt just smiled.

Blaine drove away from the club and in the direction of their hotel.

While Blaine drove Kurt couldn't stop looking at him and how perfect he was. His profile was magnificent, if he wasn't a rock star he could have been a model. He just starred and smiled.

Blaine could tell the Kurt was staring at him it unnerved him but he had a job to do and that was to drive them safely back to their hotel.

Once back at the hotel Blaine parked the car then he took his seat belt off then he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Kurt and helped him out and held him in a tight embrace, never wanting to let him go. He let go of him and they walked into the hotel and to their floor holding hands.

Before parting ways Blaine pressed Kurt gently against his door and kissed him one last time good night. Both felt how turned on the other was by the pressing of their bodies together but neither one spoke about it.

"Sweet dreams."

"Same to you Blaine," said Kurt before kissing Blaine's left cheek.

Blaine smiled then he kissed the back of kurt's hand and when he let go of his hand Kurt got his key out of his wallet and opened the door he turned around to face Blaine whowas walking to his door Blaine turned around and blew Kurt a kiss and Kurt walked inside his room and closed the door with a deep sigh and smile.

Kurt felt like a school boy being kissed for the first time by his crush but he wasn't his crush or anything, maybe that was all a lie maybe there was truly something to the saying a thin line between love and hate 'cause he was 100% in love with that man and he wasn't ashamed for it, and oh boy did that man know how to kiss and what a sweet talker at that. He walked farther into his room and kept right on smiling.

What was wrong with me all this time? Blaine is definitely not theguy he heard about or read about almost 2 years ago, or the guy hehad seen when he was with Kill Bitch Die or when he caught Sam talking to his father about Blaine's demo CD and she had said 'no' so why was he so scared and uncomfortable meeting question to that equation, he also felt something for him, it was definitely there the first second his eyes looked into Blaine's 4 or 5 days earlier or maybe it was the second he laid his eyes on him at club with his Goth band or hearing him sing his first single.

Kurt didn't even remember walking to the bed, he felt like he was on cloud nine. All he wanted to do was dream or wake up because he thought he was dreaming and needed to get back to reality but whatever it was he was enjoying himself and that's the way he wanted it but before he could go to bed he needed to get undressed into his silky PJ's which always made him feel wickedly sexy.

He did everything he needed to do and lied down in bed. He fixed his pillows and reached for the switch on the lamp to shut it off by the time his head hit the pillow he was out like a light with a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about my mistakes the names of the characters that dont belong in the story are from the orginal novel I wrote which this story is based on. **

5 or 6 more chapters to go I believe.

KURT WAS NICE and rested the following morning, he felt refreshed and it had been a while since he felt like that. He didn't remember the last time he slept the whole night without worry and could stay in bed real late or early without getting out of bed for this interview or that interview and to think it had to do with the one person he tried avoiding for over a year or two.

Kurt stretched and got out of bed and noticed that it was only 9 in the morning which was late for him even though it gave him two more hours of sleep since normally his father would call him at 7 to get ready to do something but lucky for him he had nothing planned.

Well now maybe he did with a special someone by the name of Blaine Anderson. Just thinking about him gave Kurt Chills down his spine the really good kind.

Kurt walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then combed his hair and when he shut the faucet off he noticed that his cell phone was ringing. He was confused since he knew he didn't have anything planned for the day so it couldn't have been his father.

Kurt walked to his phone and noticed that it was Blaine.

"Ah hi, speaking of the devil," said Kurt happily.

OLLI WAS OUT of bed pacing back and forth like he always did when things were on his mind wearing plaid pajama bottoms he held his cell phone in his hands. He wanted to call Kurt wanted to make sure he was alright from what had happened between the two of them the night before. He lied down in bed out of breath, felt as if he had jogged a marathon. He was tired and wired, he couldn't sleep he knew that what happened between them last night was enough to dream about but he would have rather had Kurt being there next to him then dream about it for the millionth time since he found out he existed on the planet.

He sat up in on his bed took a deep breath, grabbed his phone from the nightstand after he kept putting it down and picking it back up like a game then turned it on, and dialed a number that he now knew by heart.

"Ah hi, speaking of the devil," said Krut sounding happy as Blaine heard him answering the phone.

"Hi," said Blaine shyly. "What you mean by speaking of the devil?"

"Funny or weird as it may seem, I was just thinking about you. I had a great time last night, thank you Blaine for a wonderful time."

"You're welcome Kurt any time, sorry again though I made you cry." said Blaine lying down in bed.

"No, it's ok I deserved it, everybody tells me how bitchy I am to you and I finally caught myself and I was like OMG what the hell is wrong with me"

Kurt laughed.

"It's OK Kurt."

Kurt loved his name on the tip of Blaine's talented tongue it gave him goose bumps but he didn't mind. He lied down in bed his head resting on a pillow.

"Did I wake you?" asked Blaine concerned.

"No, I've been up for a while, it's really nice to hear your voice," said Kurt, he couldn't believe he just said that.

"That's kind of you to say."

"Blaine, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Blaine worried.

"I think I remember that night you took me back to my dressing room,what you did what you said."

_Shit, _Blaine's mind screamed at him.

"Oh," said Blaine shyly.

"You caressed my cheek and said that you wished that I didn't hate you. Am I right?"

"Yeah, yes I did," chocked Blaine in a whisper.

"I thought I had dreamed it."

"No I did it, I really wanted to wake you up by a kiss but then I thought you would probably have kicked my ass."

"Good thinking," said Kurt laughing.

_And what a nice ass it is too _thought Kurt.

"By the way it didn't creep me out."

"Huh?" asked Blaine confused.

"I had told you hearing your voice creeped me out and to not do it again, in fact it was nice," confessed Kurt.

"Oh," said Blaine in shock

"Did you really tell Sam you loved me?" asked Kurt in childlike tone of voice.

"Yes you're amazing Kurt. I meant what I said to you just a few hours ago. I never said those words out loud to any other boy, I never felt it before. The truth is I was afraid of it, but not anymore."

"How could you feel those things for me I just met you less than a week ago and those other times I wouldn't come to meet you or talk to you because I heard stories about you and saw footage about you. It wasn't fair of me to judge you without getting to know you and I'm so happy that I've had the pleasure of getting to know you."

"Thank you for saying those things. It was all true you had every reason to hate me. I made it a point in my life to search for you to come to your concerts to meet you to change for you with or without you in my life I just wanted to show you that that's not the real me, that I can be someone in your life you could be proud of because I'm proud of you-"

"I am proud of you Blaine, you're talented and strong."

Blaine blushed.

"Thanks, It was fate that I met your dad just what 5 or 6 days ago or something like that I saw him, I knew he was your manager and I was so excited that I completely forgot that he was also your father and pop goes the weasel inside my head came up with I want to do a duet with Kurt."

"It was just planned just like that?"

"Yes, I wanted to meet you and finally get you to see the changed me I didn't really care if you still hated me. I just saw an open door and I handed my card to your manager. I hope you're not angry."

"No, I'm not mad Blaine I'm proud of you, you don't have to worry about that. What really changed for you from you having a crush on me to being in love with me?" asked Kurt smiling waiting for Blaine's response.

"I've always been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I kinda told Sebastian and he just laughed it off as if I was just kidding, but I truly felt it the hardiest that night you were passed out at the club. You didn't kick me out of your club you talked to me like a human being. You told me not to do this or that and I made it so you could see I'm not all about that. I was scared you were really sick when you passed out from drinking too much. I kind of blamed it as my fault. I thought because I knew or I know how you feel about me you had to drink to cool off so to speak. I carried you to your dressing room I laid you down on the couch and I just really looked at you. I touched your cheek and I whispered those words to you and I knew that I wanted to be with you to help you if you ever needed my help in anyway. The interview I hoped you were watching I needed you to hear about my crush on you and how I really wanted to see you again if only if it was just for one more concert. Plus all the other stuff I said."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so now you know everything well not everything. I really told Sebastian everything, he was the first person I talked to about you, he always did know I had strong feelings for you right at the beginning. Um… that night when we saw each other at the lounge down stairs with my hands clenched tight, I wanted to touch you so badly. I wanted to have just a drink with you even if it ended out to be a glass of water because that was what was important to me being with you, nothing else mattered, also spending time with your beautiful family as well."

"I just wish my friend wasn't such a jerk towards you."

Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Blaine," said Kurt breathless, getting extremely turned on by Blaine's words and tone of voice. He had never in his life wanted a man so much in his life the way he wanted Blaine, guess that's why he was still a virgin.

"Yes," said Blaine surprised.

"Come here," said Kurt softly.

"What?" asked Blaine confused.

"Come to my door come here."

Blaine could tell the change in Kurt's voice, knew the words he was saying to him were affecting him in some way but he didn't say those things to him to get him affected he said those things because he meant them.

Blaine hung up the phone and got up from his bed as fast as he could, he grabbed his keys and anything else he may need and left his room, five seconds later he was knocking on Kurt's door.

Kurt opened the door and jumped into Blaines's arms, right after slamming the door shut.

"Hey supermegafoxyawesomehot (sorry I just had to) thing you," said Blaine.

"Damn how can you smell so damn good so early in the morning?" to Kurt, Blaine smelt like fresh clean just came out of the shower and a hint of musk, something that Kurt found very sexy especially on Blaine.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and reached up to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"Hey Shrugger," laughed Kurt after the kiss.

Blaine just smiled.

"Guess it's the same reason why I love the scent of your hot body" said Blaine as he pulled away from Kurt and winked at him, to Blaine, Kurt smelt like cherry blossoms, and spices It drove him

wild.

Kurt laughed.

"Kurt all joking aside there's a few things you have to know, even knowing you existed in this world I still couldn't stop playing my dirty ways, even though doing so made me feel sick, I just did it 'cause I never believed in myself I thought you were out of my league and would never consider going out with someone like me, but I slowly started believing in myself when I had friends who believed in me and thought maybe just maybe I was good enough for you."

Kurt put a finger on Blaine's lips to shut him up.

"You know you talk too much."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"Blaine you make me feel so good," said Kurt as he was rubbing His chest against Blaine's that's when he realized that Blaine was bare chested. He stopped what he was doing and looked at his fine chest, not an inkling of hair on it as well as lightly tanned. Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes were like smoldering heat from his glare at his body.

"You're body is just as perfect as you think mine is" said Blaine with a wink.

"I mean everything I've been saying to you, to your father, to the press to my friends to everyone," said Blaine as he put his fingers through Kurt's hair

_Touch me _was the only thing that Blaine could think of and then Kurt reached his hands up and touched his stomach and Blaine took a deep breath in. Suddenly out of know where Kurt acted like a wild animal let loose from its cage. He pounced on Blaine, he jumped on him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck that felt so strong and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist that were perfectly proportioned with the rest of his sexy body.

Kurt s nipples were poking through his silky PJ top and his erection hard against Blaine's. Kurt moved his head against Blaine's neck and took a deep breath.

"You smell really good," said Kurt as he took another sniff

Blaine's neck. She was acting as if he was getting high from his scent.

"Mmmm, good morning to you too hot stuff," laughed Blaine.

Kurt roamed one of his hands through Blaine's hair and Blaine moved deeper in Kurt's room with Kurt still hanging on to him. Kurt moved his head yet again and kissed Blaine on the lips. Their lips just molded perfectly together as well as their bodies.

Blaine walked near a wall and pressed Kurt against it and Blaine put his hands against the wall and pressed Kurt's body against the wall and leaned hard against Kurt. Blaine made it so Kurt could feel his erection which was barely poking out of his pajama bottoms. Kurt just smiled at his man.

"I've fallen in love you Blaine,"Kurt said looking deeply in Blaine's dilated deep hazel eyes.

"I didn't quite hear that," said Blaine teasingly.

"I love you Blaine, I mean it, and I guess I always did have a little crush on you as well."

"I want you," said Blaine softly in Kurt's left ear.

"Tell me you want me please," begged Blaine.

Blaine then put Kurt's earlobe in his mouth and sucked it. Kurt moaned and laughed at the same time. Blaine kissed Kurt on the neck. Kurt didn't respond to what Blaine had said just said instead he pushed Blaine backwards near the bed, Blaine fell on the bed and Kurt sat in his lap and touched Blaine's chest.

"Forgot to tell you how beautiful you are," whispered Kurt in Blaine's right ear.

"That's what you are," whispered Blaine as he took off Kurt's shirt then he kissed Kurt's right shoulder.

Kurt grinded his crotch against Blaines's erection and they both moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed roamed his hands all over Kurt's tight body.

"Can I take your pants off?" asked Blaine like a gentleman even in the heat of the moment.

"Yes," said Kurt in a husky lustful tone of voice.

Kurt got off Blaine's lap and Blaine slowly took Kurt's pants off him to have a surprising reveal that he had waited for a long to see what a perfect naked body Kurt had underneath all the layers he usually wore.

"God that's so hot," said Blaine admiring Kurt's body once Kurt stepped out of his pants and Blaine got to see Kurt's beautiful hard penis.

Blaine stood up from the bed and he pressed his body against Kurt's and he held him in a tight embrace. Blaine roamed his hands down Kurt's back while kissing his neck and grabbed two small handfuls of his ass cheeks.

Kurt laughed when Blaine grabbed his ass.

"I can't help it I need to explore every inch of your body."

"Then it'll be my turn," said Kurt serious tone of voice.

"If you'd like."

Kurt nodded his head and smiled.

Without a warning Blaine picked Kurt up and laid him down on his back on the bed then he lied on top of him and kissed Kurt's neck near his collar bone and licked his way down to the space between Kurt's chest and down farther to his belly button circling his tongue around his navel.

"Blaine," moaned Kurt in a laughing manner.

Blaine rubbed up and down on Kurt's erection and it was wet with precum and Kurt was making whimpering noises. Blaine nearly came right there looking hearing Kurt's noises of pleasure.

"Shit," moaned Blaine.

"What?" asked Kurt shyly.

"You are so perfect," said Blaine smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt's tight stomach and stuck his tongue in his navel.

Blaine moved lower and kissed Kurt's inner thighs, making Ryan squirm around the bed.

Kurt's penis was throbbing with pure agony of waiting and wanting to feel something anything with the lose of Blaine's soothing touch. It was his first time being this close to another being and his body was sure feeling the effects. It was almost embarrassing to him feeling this way so free and opening. He was almost scared to reveal too much. The waiting was torcher.

Blaine was so close to the spot he wanted to be at he could smell

Kurt's manly scent and it nearly sent him over the edge right there and then.

"Stop teasing," moaned Kurt.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh even though he was so turned on and hard. He felt the urge to come just by looking at his angel. Blaine licked his way up closer and closer to Kurts penis first covering his balls with his mouth.

"Mmmmm, Blaine," Kurt screamed out from pure pleasure.

While finally tasting Kurt's penis Blaine moved his hands higher up Kurt's body then pinching Kurt's nipples gently.

"Ohmigod," moaned Kurt as he covered his face with his hands in shear embarrassment.

"You enjoyed that?" asked Blaine from between Kurt's legs.

Kurt just nodded his head.

"Before we get any further, I have a confession to make," said Kurt seriously with a deep sigh and crimson cheeks from either being over heated with the heat of the moment or from blushing maybe a mixture of both.

Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt. Kurt sat up and took a hold of Blaine's hands not looking at at him.

"What is it Kurt?" said Blaine in a soothing tone of voice. Blaine was caressing Kurt's knuckles.

"I've never done this before."

"You're a virgin?" asked Blaine in shock.

Kurt nodded his head and blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Does that change anything?" asked Kurt.

"No, I'm impressed and honored to be your first."

_And hopefully your only _thought Blaine, it was weird usually a thought like that would scare Blaine running to the nearest exit and not look back but he welcomed it, he meant it, Kurt was all he ever wanted and the only thing he needed.

"I just don't understand how that is."

"I knew you would ask that," said Kurt sitting Indian style on the bed. "I guess I have shied away from intimacy either that or just too busy in my career that I've had for the past 20 plus years, no time for romance. I guess you opened my eyes to that too."

Blaine smiled.

"Don't worry I'll go slow."

Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine stood up and retrieved a condom from his pajama pants pocket and stripped slowly out of them and Kurt saw how incredibly hard and perfect Blaine was.

"Wow," was the only thing that Kurt was able to say with a deep blush.

Blaine blushed never a word he welcomed more from anyone ever.

"Like what you see?" asked Blaine turning his head to face Kurt.

Kurt just licked his lips and nodded his head.

Blaine put the condom on and then lied on top of Kurt and kissed him deeply Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's and tongue but it wasnt distasteful, while rubbing their erections together Blaine spat in his hand and rubbed it against Kurts ass then he slipped a finger inside Kurt and Kurt held his breath.

"Are you OK?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine put in another finger and scissored them inside of Kurt.

Kurt moaned once Blaine found his prostate.

"Seems like I found the spot" laughed Blaine.

"Again" moaned Kurt.

Blaine found the spot against and it drove Kurt crazy.

"I'm ready" said Kurt

"You sure?" asked Blaine

Kurt just nodded his head.

Blaine slipped in Kurt slowly and carefully. Kurt moaned deep in his throat not sure from pain or pleasure maybe a little from both.

They moved in sync with one another like they were born to make love to each other. While Blaine was moving in and out of Kurt, Kurt held on to Blaine's buttocks and squeezed them.

Blaine's left hand on was Kurt's thigh while the other was jerking Kurt off

Blaine was on the brink of coming while Kurt held on to his ass making him go deeper inside him and in seconds Blaine came inside the condom.

Right after Blaine Kurt came all over Blaine's hand and Kurt got some on his stomach.

Both just laughed and smiled.

By the time Blaine and Kurt stopped making love the sun was out full blast peering through the closed curtains. Blaine stayed inside Kurt until he grew soft and once out he pulled the condom carefully off his shaft he knotted it and placed it down on the floor then he rolled on to his side of the bed and looked deeply into Kurts's eyes.

" You're amazing," whispered Blaine out of breath and sweating.

"You too," said Kurt in the same state as Blaine was in before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine got up from the bed he picked up the condom from the floor and threw it in a trash can then he went into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel he went back to the bed and sat down and helped clean up Kurt and himself.

"I better leave," said Blaine as he was getting up from the bed.

"No, don't, stay please," said Kurt as he grabbed Blaines's arm.

"I can't refuse with an offer like that," said Blaine with a smile.

Blaine went under the covers of the bed and covered Kurt up and cuddled up to him until they were fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I WENT TO FILM SCHOOL FOR SCREENWRITING AND I REWROTE THIS STORY AS A HORROR SCRIPT ALMOST COMPLETELY DIFFERENT EXCEPT FOR THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS AND AND SCENES PRETTY MUCH THE SAME BUT DIFFERENT CONCEPT, WONDERING IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO POST THAT VERSION ON THIS SITE AS WELL, WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD WATCH THE ORIGINAL VERSION IF IT WAS EVER A MOVIE. ALSO THE TITLE IS DIFFERENT AS WELL.

WHEN BLAINE AND Kurt officially woke up for good it was in midafternoon the sun wasn't glaring into the room as it had been earlier in the day. They stayed in bed with the blankets still wrapped around the two of them.

Blaine was smiling and staring at Kurt with his flushed face and eyes closed, he reached over with one hand and caressed Kurt's cheek softly.

"What?" asked Kurt as he opened his eyes.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I'm here with you."

Kurt smiled.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," said Blaine softly.

"Maybe that's what got me to be top sexiest man in the 50 top sexiest male celebrity issue of people magazine," said Kurt as he sat up in bed.

"Hey don't forget I was up there too," said Blaine as he too sat up in bed.

"How could I you're hot," said Kurt pinching Blaine's cheek playfully.

"Thanks," laughed Blaine.

Blaine looked as if he wanted to say something to Kurt.

"I can tell you want to either say something to me or ask me something, so just say it," said Kurt as he touched Blaine's cheek.

"You're too smart," Blaine replied.

"I know," said Kurt with a smile.

"I just wanted to know if you were doing anything today."

"I wanted to hang out with my children, I haven't had the time to do much of that lately, why you ask?" said Kurt.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to a company me to my friend's house later for dinner I can probably get all of us invited if you wouldn't mind letting me meet your children."

"No, I don't mind at all, but did you have plans with him already?" said Kurt.

"Yes but I want to be with you too today."

"Want to show me off?"

"Yes that too because I'm happy and I want to get my friend to get to know you and I want to get to know you're children unless you don't want me to."

"You're so sweet; of course I want my children to know you. My best friend is a big fan of yours and usually helps me with my children when I'm busy on tour, but lucky for me I get to see my children while I'm here for a few days," said Kurt happily.

Blaine slightly smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kurt out of the blue.

"Because you love me, because I'm looking into your eyes and touching your face and you're not telling me to go fuck off."

Kurt slightly laughed at that.

"I'm so sorry for ever putting you down and making you feel like you don't belong, because you do," said Kurt depressed.

"Hey now this is going to be a great day so don't make me depressed too. I'm happy and that's all that counts at the moment."

Kurt nodded his head and smiled.

"I'm happy that you're happy and yes I'd love to go with you to your friend's house with my children if they are welcomed."

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on the lips then she got up from the bed and put his PJ pants back on and checked the time from the clock on the night stand, it was almost 4.

"I better go get ready, we have to be there in 3 hours" said Blaine.

"How about one more go in the Shower, before I call Rachel letting her know what the plan is."

"You just can't get enough of my body can you?" asked Blaine.

Kurt just shook his head and got out of bed.

"Good thing I brought extra condoms," said Blaine.

"Very good thing."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him into the bathroom and helped Blaine get out of pants. Kurt set the shower up and the both of them went underneath the nice warm shower's spray.

Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall of the shower and moved lower to get on his knees.

"What are you doing?" asked Blaine.

"I want to taste you, I haven't done that yet."

Blaine just nodded his head. He then licked his lips and closed his eyes when he felt Kurt caressing him gently. Blaine opened his mouth and moaned once he felt warmth and wetness around his manhood.

He looked down and saw Kurt bobbing his head. Blaine put his fingers through Kurt's hair and moaned loudly. He screamed that he was going to come. Kurt stopped what he was doing and stood up and helped Blaine to come with his hand. Kurt looked up and looked into Blaine's dilated eyes then Kurt smiled then Blaine grabbed Kurt from around his neck and crushed their lips in a hot explosive kiss.

When they were fully sedated and satisfied in the shower they dried each other off and got dressed, they put on the same clothing they were wearing previously.

Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before leaving Kurt's room, to get ready to be with great company.

Blaine practically hopped all the way back to his room. He never felt so giddy in all his 28 years of his life, he felt like a teenager with his first crush. He loved the feeling he embraced it and never wanted to let go of it. It was all new to him but it was worth it all this was worth it. He had the career he never thought would happen only did it for the girl but it turned out he loved both and finally his dream of happiness had come true, and he would make it apparent for him to let the media know he won't be leaving the music business anytime soon, now that he was welcomed into it with much more than arms opened wide.

Once Blaine was at his door he looked over his shoulder at Kurt's door and he turned back around. He took his hotel key out of his pocket and opened the door. When Blaine was inside he closed the door and leaned his body against it. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Blaine completely forgot about the time, he popped his eyes wide open and looked at the time he only had an hour to get ready and he didn't know what to wear. It was just some dinner out with friends and family, but he felt like a chick in some way wanting to look his best for Kurt and his adorable children. He looked at his clothing in the closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing from t-shirts to jeans and from dress pants to button down tops.

He picked 2 different outfits out of the 5 he liked and tried each one on and looked at the full body mirror that was hanging on the bathroom door and checked himself out.

"Looking hot there Blaine Anderson" said Blaine modeling in front of the mirror, he decided to wear a red short sleeve shirt with black

dress pants.

He slowly walked away from the mirror, made his way to his bed and reached for his phone which somehow landed on one of the pillows and made a call to his friend.

"Hey Seb," said Blaine excited.

"Hey Blaine!"

"I'll be on my way soon to you; I just wanted to tell you that I'm bringing a few people if that's all right."

"Sure is but who?" asked Sebastian.

"It's a surprise."

"I like those," said Sebastian excitedly.

"I know, well I better go and see if they all ready to go yet."

"Alright, I'll see you all soon."

"You got it."

Blaine hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, grabbed his things and walked out of his room then he locked up and walked to Kurt's room.

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and behind the door he could hear kids screaming. Kurt then opened the door out of breath.

"Hey, you ready?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I will be once Darren stops jumping on the bed."

"Come on now Darren I've said stop like a million times it's no use" said Kurt walking over to the bed and Blaine walked in as well.

"Daddy Darren not behaving," said Christina

"I know can you please stop your brother," said Kurt as calmly as he could.

"Can I be of some help?" said Blaine.

"If you want," said Kurt.

Blaine walked over to the bed.

"Hi there, my names Blaine what's yours?" asked Blaine sweetly to Darren.

"I'm Darren I'll be 4 soon" said Darrenjumping on the bed.

"Mind getting down from the bed Darren, so that we can have fun Day out."

"No," said Darren rudely.

Blaine grabbed Darren in mid jump. Instead of getting upset Darren laughed and tried climbing up on the bed again.

"Oh no you don't" said Blaine as he grabbed Darren loosely around the collar of his shirt to get him down.

"Thank you," said Kurt.

"I know you," said Christina pulling on Blaine's pants on one leg.

"And I know you, you're Christina."

Christina nodded and ran to her dad's side and started to blush.

"Looks like someone has the BA fever," said Kurt teasing his daughter.

"She's too cute," said Blaine.

Kurt grabbed his hotel key and left holding Christina's hand and Blaine held on to Darren's.

WHEN SEBASTAIN OPENED the door to Blaine he was truly shocked to see it was Kurt and two young children with him.

"What are they doing here?" whispered Sebastian in Blaine's left ear.

"Be Nice" whispered Blaine in Sebastian's right ear.

"Hi Ryan nice to see you again; who are these cute things?" said Sebastian being phony.

"Nice to see you again, these here are my children Darren and Christina."

"Nice," said Sebastian trying friendly.

Kurt and Sebastian shake hands.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing them?" asked Blaine.

"Confused and surpised more like it"

"I knew you would be."

Sebastian let the guests walk in his house; it was a beach front property, it was perfectly lit with Stars and surrounded by beautiful, tall trees.

Once everyone was settled into Sebastian's house comfortably he handed Kurt and Blaine cold beers and Christina and Darren small cups of apple juice.

"Thanks," said Kurt.

"So what's going on?" asked Sebastian looking back and forth from Blaine to Kurt and then to the kids who were slowly falling asleep on the couch after finishing their juice.

"What you mean Seb?" asked Blaine playing it cool.

"Just what it sounds like are you two finally together?" asked Sebastian.

"What you mean _finally_?" asked Kurt.

"Come on like you didn't know that he's had the hots for you since before he even became a rock star."

Kurt blushed.

"Don't even go there my little man," said Blaine teasing his best friend.

"Little man you're the one who's the hobbit"

"Oh don't start" said Blaine laughing.

"Beside's I wasn't talking about hight I was talking about that you're skinner than a tooth pick"

"Don't go there"

"Yeah lets go there little man I want to hear some more," said Kurt

Sebastian laughed and shook his head.

"I like this one, he's very mouthy," said Sebastian still laughing.

"Yeah, you have no idea," said Blaine.

Kurt hit Blaine playfully on his arm and both of them laughed.

"Yup, you are definitely together."

Kurt's grabbed Blaine's hand and held it.

"Yeah we are," said Blaine.

"Have a problem with that?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm happy for you Blainie boy," said Sebastian with a smile.

"See it's a good idea I insisted on inviting Kurt to my show last night."

"Yes, I still can't believe you actually told him," said Blaine a little disappointed.

"Hey if you didn't you would be here alone my friend."

"Blaine told me everything after the show last night" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"When did this happen and what's up with the kids?" asked Sebastian.

"The night at the club, I thought you saw us together," said Blaine.

"What did you do?" asked Sebastian curious.

"I told Kurt that I wanted to hold him in my arms and he let me, so I held him in my arms when you sang your first song."

"I didn't notice, it was too dark I couldn't see anything"

"You were great," said Kurt.

"Thanks."

"About my children I wanted to spend time with them and I wanted to spend time with Blaine I hope it's alright I miss them dearly since my brother and his wife usually takes care of them while I'm away, I haven't been with my children for about a 6 months now."

"It's OK, they are so cute."

"Thanks."

"I want to hear more about Blaine," said Kurt.

"No you really don't," said Blaine.

"Yes I do if it's about me I do."

"OK, go ahead Seb," said Blaine seriously.

"I haven't heard that tone of voice in years," said Sebastin.

"I never wanted to give that tone ever."

"So?" asked Kurt getting antsy.

"Any way it's true you're the reason he's a rock star. I don't ever remember him singing at school or anywhere but when you came out with your big hit, _Hurt's But Feels so Good_, Blaine here saw you performing on MTV he called me up asked me if I knew who you were and I said I did or something like that, then that's all I ever heard was Kurt this and Kurt that. Then he began singing lessons, guitar lessons, and going to college for music, starting writing songs, and even was in a Goth band, and now a few years later Blaine gets the boy of his dreams," said Sebastian.

"That's sweet," said Kurt blushing.

Blaine just sucked in his bottom lip and then nodded his head.

"It's true," said Blaine shyly.

"I have more stories to share with you but I'll keep them for your ears only," said Blaine.

"Oh, I can't wait."

"We were just talking about you the night of your concert here,"

said Sebastian.

"Oh?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, he was so happy you gave him those tickets but he was upset that you thought that he had more important plans after the show than to hang out with you."

"Hey you were the dick who told me not to go backstage after the show"

"Well I just didn't want you over doing it man"

"I secretly hoped that you would come backstage to see me," said Kurt blushing.

"Oh," said Blaine in shock.

"What did you end up doing?" asked Kurt.

"Well I walked around the city after having dinner alone since Sebastian was with his boyfriend and then I had a drink at the bar at the hotel I'm staying at, that's when I saw this lovely man and his best friend in the lounge."

"What did you do when I left?" asked Kurt before putting his fingers through Christina's long blond hair.

"I had one more drink at the bar then I went to my room, drank more, and jerked off."

"TMI man, but thanks for sharing anyway," said Sebastian with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey you wanted to know," said Blaine.

"You were thinking about me?" asked Kurt looking at Blaine.

"I always do" whispered Blaine.

Kurt kept quiet for a second.

"Even when you talked trash about me that time on the radio. When you said that I was a slut and you didn't want anything to do with me, that I'm crazy, and that you always make sure to stay as far away from me as possible. I still went to sleep dreaming about you. You're like my bad boy, you're trash talking about me turns me on, and on my way to Tampa right before you called, I had a vivid sex dream about us," said Blaine.

Kurt blushed and laughed at that then playfully hit Blaine on the right arm.

"I'm so sorry about everything, but maybe I should keep on trashing you then you'll perform better," said Kurt.

"There's nothing wrong with my performance."

"Oh I know."

Please my ears can't take it, and besides don't be sorry he started changing his ways a little more after that," said Sebastian.

"I'm still a bad boy, just not a slut and I'm not crazy anymore, I went for anger management a year ago. I told the DR. who was writing down, why I am what I am, and my song Hard helped me also."

"You mean you we're worse than that before you became a performer?"

"Much, don't you remember I punched that guy at one of Kill Bitch Dies concerts" said Blaine.

"You know I was there?" asked Kurt

"Sure do, Sam told me that night I wanted him to ask your manager if he would help me with my career but he had said no."

"It wasn't my dad, who said it, it was me."

"What!?" asked Blaine in shock.

"Sam told me your dad said no."

"I told him to tell you that"

"Oh" Blaine was too shocked to say anything else

"I'm so sorry" said Kurt softly.

Blaine just shook his head and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"Hey what about that time you beat up a paparazzi," said Sebastian.

Kurt just looked at Blaine.

"I almost went to jail for that, but the courts let me go with a warning since it wasn't my fault that incident took place."

"Oh."

"The guy started the fight first yelling at me and shit like that I just couldn't deal with his bullshit and more," said Blaine.

It was 11 o'clock and Sebastian let Kurt's children rest in the guest room while the adults sat outside on the patio and had food delivered over Sebastian's house for them and the children once they woke up. Once the food was delivered Sebastian took the bags of food and all 3 grabbed their drinks and chilled out by the beach.

They ate near a fire pit and had friendly conversation they each enjoyed their meal and their corona beers. Once when it was a little cooler than it was all day Sebastian turned his head to look at Kurt and Blaine and he noticed Blaine holding on to Kurt to keep him warm from the breeze coming from the ocean then he caught them touching or lightly kissing and he was so happy for his friend that he finally got what he had wanted for so long.


End file.
